


The Green, The Blue

by NykoKaamos



Series: i'm your sweetheart psychopathic crush. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor!Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Sex Addict!Harry, Sex Addiction, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 医生 Louis 和患者 Harry 之后的故事。关于蓝色的忧郁，和绿色的希望。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: i'm your sweetheart psychopathic crush. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Green, The Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnie4real](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnie4real/gifts).



> 给小茗。

**a**

那天，笔尖划破信纸，是第三次。出水不连贯，反常态地卡顿。检查了墨水视窗，绰绰有余。Louis 继续写，将墨迹不连续的字迹重复描。点下最后一个句号，他挺直背部检阅：信纸的版面凌乱糟糕。不可能将如此信件寄送出去代表 Louis Tomlinson 医生。要重写一封。

长时积攒的所有悲伤与倦意在那刻爆破，具象化，无意识的行为，Louis 猛地站起，大吼着甩掉手中运转困难的钢笔。“咚”地一响它撞上右侧的落地窗，喷射出的黑墨狼狈地在玻璃上飞溅出一幅焦虑的图景。然后，钢笔滚落在地，墨水继续作恶，在地毯上疯狂晕开。不需要拾起，Louis 也知道珍贵的钢笔金尖在他的暴行下已被摔坏。

他甚至没有想着收拾残局，或叫助理来善后。Louis 只是愣站在原处，放空着目光并无聚焦在任何物体上。然后房间的木门被叩响，Tomlinson 医生，Harry 来了。

传达进房的消息让 Louis 想起来他刚刚摔坏的钢笔是 Harry 赠予他的礼物，纪念品。他们一周年的纪念，他让 Harry 闭上眼在地球仪上一指，所有的 Louis 都能负担起，只要 Harry 的手指不要指在半空中，说他想逃离这个星球飞到火星。

巴西高地森林。湿热的热带旅行。做爱时皮肤上的汗水在过分的热浪中都不再迷人，但彼此晒为深麦色的大腿在汗水的浸润中光泽漂亮，Louis 吻着 Harry 事中狂喜至几乎抽筋的大腿内侧，粗喘着气的男孩突然从枕头下摸出桃木礼盒，说这是他给 Louis 的周年礼物。Louis 跪在他身边打开，一支钢笔，金尖上不是常规的印记，而镌刻着他们名字的简写。仰躺在床的男孩说他努力观察了 Louis 的用笔，但他对钢笔从无研究，所以他还是向 Louis 的助理打听。他发现笔尖可以定制，刻上他们的姓名。Louis 准备开口，说这样的定制不必要，让本体的昂贵翻倍，他手中的细长小物必定耗去了 Harry 数个月兼职薪水的剩余。而 Harry 先一步给出他行动理由，“你的笔总陪在你身边，我嫉妒它。而当我不在你身边时，你打开笔帽、看到笔尖时也能想起我。我希望是这样，Louis”。

如 Harry 所祈愿，他赠予的那支钢笔自那时起一直陪伴于 Louis 身边，也准确地提醒 Louis 要想起他。在工作时他盯着笔尖分神，最后写下的卷曲游丝使他想起 Harry 的卷发，闪亮的镀金是那丛卷发在晨光下的荣光，还有 Harry 那在阳光下闪耀着金色的皮肤，头发留长的他仿佛带着一身碎金的希腊天神朝 Louis 吻来，说他可以放弃早上的课，他还没想这么早走下床，不，这不是他的性瘾在犯——即便 Harry 不说，Louis 也知道不是——只是，我想要你，Lou。

它让 Louis 想起他，在昨天的学术会议上，他盯着一触上纸张便从铱粒下不绝涌出的墨水，歌德所言的“液体思想“，它使 Louis 想到 Harry 体贴的粘人的品性，或者只限定于在 Louis 面前展示的粘人品性，那是将爱象征化的表现，几乎也同墨水这样——只要拥有纸张的触碰需求，它便涓涓流出，涌动、渗透在作为平面纸张的 Louis 体中。

他活得如压缩为一个纯粹仅存接收功用的平面，自母亲离世以来。只接受事件与事物的平面。他接收维持机体功能的一日三餐——有时并没有午餐，他在电话这头没有意义地闪躲眼神，对另一边的 Harry 说他吃了——接收私人精神分析师的治疗，接收他满排的工作日行程表，接收 Harry 递来的每一盘晚餐，每一杯酒，或水——Jay 离开一个月后 Harry 不再让他喝酒——每一个亲吻，深的或抚慰性质的，浅浅的拥抱，Harry 只是抱着他、什么也不说。还有，做爱，不会从情侣生活版图中缺席的。Harry 对待 Louis 如易碎品，他的触碰，像拂过手臂绒毛的秋风或休闲毯，然后他的眼神在半空中悬置，在性爱过程中太多这样的眼神，Harry 在确认 Louis 的情绪，推测他们的下一步是继续，抑或中止。有一次他钻出 Louis 的双腿，爬到枕头边躺在 Louis 右侧，他摇摇头，说我们今天还是不要做吧，Lou。

然后 Harry 搂抱他，亲吻他，在月光的银屑里呼吸着长期驻足在 Louis 颈侧的古龙水睡去，切换他少用的姿势，大勺子，在 Louis 心中像逐渐缠绕上升的茧，封闭着包裹住他。唯一一次他钻出 Harry 的手臂，走到阳台抽烟，少不了脚边的威士忌，抽到第三口时身后就响起落地窗推开的轻声。像午夜公路上被车灯照亮的鹿，Louis 一惊，转身遇到窗边 Harry 否定的眼神，他披着的浴袍上的褶皱像双眉间不满的沟壑。

“你答应我最近不会喝酒，Louis。”Harry 说。

他不去灭掉 Louis 指尖的烟，或摔碎酒瓶与酒杯，只是转身走回灰暗的屋内，拖鞋在地板上划出声声叹息。甚至无暇去顾及他最宝贝的猫。Harry 踩上它的尾巴。Louis 听到远处猫的惊叫，然后是 Harry 毛茸茸的抚慰声。

那晚 Harry 搂着那只猫、下巴顶在它的脑袋上睡觉，爬上床的 Louis 想想，最终还是从 Harry 身后抱过他。身后的骚动让梦中的 Harry 顺着另一人温度的方向翻转过身，他搂着猫钻到 Louis 怀里。

绝不是厌倦。Louis 只是——上帝，他只是无法习惯被视为易碎品的感觉。那叫“被爱”，他知道。然而它贴得太近，烫得发人，而 Louis 过久没感受与体验过这一切。在 Harry 之前，确切地，在 Harry 哭啼着跑上他的家门、要 Louis 坦诚对他的感觉以前。更精准地，在 Jay 逝世以后，Louis 的情绪与心态粘稠迟钝停滞以后，Harry 对他的爱仿佛准确计量每一个 Louis 心脏的缺口，竭力填补它。

“Trauma”，创伤，Louis 的钢笔在笔记本上写下这个词。他不自觉地在下面划一道仿佛标志着重的线。会议的发言人正谈到创伤，“精神创伤是由于一个外部的刺激与主体无法理解并掌控这些兴奋之间的冲突而引起的”。单词下的线划得很远很长，Louis 分神，想这是他第一次直面亲人的离去，同一时刻，他忘却了该如何去面对、处理、接受、吸纳被爱的感觉，掌控被爱的兴奋，拥有回应的正确方式，这是“爱”的创伤。他只想钻出 Harry 修长的手臂支起的怀抱，躲到没有 Harry 呼吸的地带，缺失个人历史的空间，不需要处理任何爱，不需要再被以“照顾”的目光以待，创伤不再被刺痛，夺回他的主控权。更多的是，是他能控制他自己。

距离 Jay 离世的日子已过去三个月，而 Louis 不知道那种创痛何时会降解。承载着它，以及 Harry 的爱过分的含量——比如，在会议结束后的会餐中，Harry 发来简讯问 Louis 晚饭如何，问明日他是否可以去诊所找他——Louis 喝了太多杯威士忌，酒精帮助他塑造最平庸的借口。我酒醉了，在意识模糊中我把别人当成了你。但 Louis 知道不全是。他没有把深夜在酒吧遇到的男孩当成 Harry。他比 Harry 更矮，一头金发，灰蓝色的眼睛，四肢在酒店房间上软如烂泥似的伸展，仿佛能够承载所有疼痛尖锐的分量。

Louis 想起了和 Harry 在一起前他性生活糟乱不堪的时期，行动粗狠冷情，好像他只会在拿着蛋糕跑到他诊所的 Harry 面前放软一样。他想就那段时期一样，操痛身下的金发男孩，一种发泄——他当然知道不会发泄出什么，甚至会加重心中负面的感觉，但那至少可以是暂时的缓释。

而在嗅到男孩颈上陌生的香水味时，Louis 反弹般从对方身上弹起，他走下床跑到浴室里吐。他掐着手腕试图抹去男孩牵着他的手的触感，望着镜中的自己 Louis 心中几近产生捶碎镜面的冲动。时差仅隔一小时，现在曼彻斯特是晚上十点多，Harry 可以跑去他以前最常去的夜店找谁逍遥，忘却这个最近总是愁眉与静默的老头。而 Louis 知道，Harry，不会，他会抱着那只猫窝在他公寓的沙发上，他会愚蠢又可爱地和那只猫对话，裹着一身沐浴液的果香味。

最后金发男孩被赶出 Louis 的房间。距离越轨仅有一线之差，而清晨醒来，Louis 看到颈侧的一个吻痕、昨夜他未清醒时与陌生人缠吻的证据，他知道这一线之差已不算什么，它的存在与它的区别没有意义。他吻了别人，在他的男孩仍留在他家等候他的时候，他吻了别人，他的心企图飞到没有 Harry 的千万里之外，他动过背叛 Harry 的心，逃离 Harry 的心。

路过化妆品店时，Louis 想起叫遮瑕膏的小东西，几年前和他上床过的人第二天临走时抹在脖颈的吻痕上，说她带着这些不好回学校见教授。脚步刚转向店门，Louis 却扭身走过，甚至连遮掩的力气也不想拾起。他想，如果 Harry 看到，如果 Harry 愤怒，如果 Harry……他要一个分手，那么就让这些发生。这或许是 Louis 现在想要的。失去他。他居然想要失去他。

同时 Louis 却整理衣领，离开下榻的酒店前他对镜观察过，领口能够遮住吻痕。

“Louis。”

在房间的门口，Harry 的声音拉他回现实。像不顾人类意愿的猫，他踏进 Louis 的领地，走出一两步后折返，伸出头朝外面小声说，能不能让清洁人员过来一趟。接着他的眼神折回 Louis 的办公室，他将沉重的背包随手甩落于沙发边，没合上的拉链留出一道粗心的口，Louis 看到白色耳机像两个好奇的小脑袋从那里探出头。

Harry 蹲下，在 Louis 面前，不顾肮脏，他捡起那支躺在地上流出滚滚黑色血液的、他赠予 Louis 的钢笔，放在双手手心里端详。笔尖已被撞歪，两人名字的简写在泼洒的黑墨的遮掩下之剩“H&”这一部分可见。那瞬间 Harry 倒抽气的声音是房间里最大的动静。Louis 扭过头，望向玻璃窗外的矮楼，乌云在它们身上制下一片阴影。

蓦地，Louis 想起他脖颈那个在领口边缘的吻痕。他迅猛转过头，看到抬起头的 Harry 发愣，硕大的眼睛在震惊中近乎流向恐慌。他绝对不想看到 Harry 这样。

吻痕被 Harry 看到了。Louis 知道。

乌云后并不紧跟着雨，罪行的揭露不一定招致审判。那个受害人，他站起身，声音微弱如蚊子的呓语，Harry 侧对 Louis，说他去催一下清洁人员。即将成功逃离这片尴尬的空间时，清洁人员却和 Louis 的助理一同走了进来。助理称那一片狼藉由他们处理就好，不需要 Louis 和 Harry 忙活。

Harry 往后退一步，给清洁人员腾出行走的空间。他听着 Louis 助理的话，点点头，说他想去洗手间一趟，要将钢笔洗干净。

等待期间，Louis 坐在会诊时他坐的沙发上。他捡起 Harry 的背包，拉好拉链，放在他的腿边。他的手不自觉地触摸吻痕所在位置的领口，在 Harry 返回的时刻受惊一般弹回大腿边。没有注意时间的 Louis 不知道 Harry 离开了多长，但他想是很久，乃至 Harry 的眼白与眼眶都发红。

听到 Harry 回归的助理告知他们，问题不大，他俩若是还有事可以离开，这里会由他们处理好。Harry 的眼睛重新被燃亮，他笑着对 Louis 的助理说好，Louis 可以写一篇随笔分析 Harry 的这个笑容有多勉强。他听到 Harry 的脚步声接近沙发，拉起背包搭上单边肩膀。

“Lou，我们回家吧。”Harry 说。

他的声音，没有，冷淡。只是平静，平滑得不透露任何情绪，那甚至比任何袒露的愤怒与悲伤都更瘆人。

手纹里残余着墨渍的手心伸到 Louis 的面前。Louis 犹豫了一阵，最终还是将手放上 Harry 的手里。而昨夜陌生人留下的温度仿佛还贴在 Louis 手里、等待着被 Harry 触碰与知晓。几乎要以反射的速度将手收回前，Harry 却用手指先紧紧缠上了 Louis 的手指。

他又想起在巴西的湿热夜晚，Harry 的身体如何紧抓不放地缠住他，在送上被桃木盒装载的钢笔后，他翻滚到 Louis 腿间，抬着 Louis 的双腿说他想要他。操进去时，Harry 说我爱你，Louis，他的一只手稳住 Louis 的腰，一只在 Louis 的耳边用力抓紧他的手，他们十指相扣，Harry 说我希望我们有无限的纪念日，这不会是唯一的与最后的，我想要永远，Louis，你是救我的人。

在驶向 Louis 公寓的车子里谁都没有说话。Louis 说他开车，这是他们自离开诊所以后的唯一一句。驶出一段，他才反应自己做了错误的选择，几乎就像他曾后悔他们相遇的夜晚、他选择喝酒而让 Harry 把握住了开车回他家的机会一般。Louis 的左颈对着副驾驶位上的 Harry，那是吻痕所在的一侧。

他看到，Harry 朝这边转过头，望了一眼，然后 Harry 的视线转回左边，他伸手调大了车内音响的音量。

* * *

**b**

那不是 Harry 送给 Louis 的钢笔第一次惨遭厄运。他们的猫，黑色毛发、绿色瞳孔的小怪物，曾在 Louis 要去厨房添茶水时，悄悄溜进书房，跳上写字桌，把钢笔全当足球来踢着玩。在 Louis 返回书房的同一时刻，它将钢笔从桌上轻巧地一踢，落上没有放置可做缓冲用的地毯的上，清脆一响。

“Loo 你这个 little shit！”拿着茶杯的 Louis 大喊。听上去他仿佛在骂自己。

对，他们的猫叫“Loo”，听上去如“Lou”，Harry 赋予的名字，再也找不到第二个这样带有气味的宠物名。Louis 开玩笑说，要是再多一只宠物你是不是要叫他“Pooh”，他的男孩咧着青蛙笑说这是个好名字。

Loo 是被 Harry 捡来的，在他兼职店的门口。一个雨天，他走进 Louis 家，那时在外结束同行聚餐后回来的 Louis 正在沙发上索然无味地不断换台。他问 Harry 需要再吃点什么东西吗，冰箱里还有，Harry 却说 Louis 我要搬出你的公寓回我的了。他们确认关系的四个月后，Harry 搬进了 Louis 的公寓，同时他一直留着自己和别人合租的破房间。Louis 开玩笑问他，是不是在为分手做准备，好让搬出 Louis 的家时有个后路。而 Harry 说他只是想有个私人的空间，所以他偶尔也会回去住上几天。

“为什么要搬回去？你要和我分手？”Louis 放下手中的遥控器，从沙发上跳起来。

“不，Lou！我捡到了它。我想养它。但我认为你不会喜欢。”

Louis 才注意到 Harry 怀里那团湿漉漉的黑色毛球，即将要和 Harry 黑色的上衣融为一体。它正望着 Louis，半是好奇半是不安。

“为什么你认为我会不喜欢？它很……”Louis 伸手触碰小猫的毛发，它却缩着身子、转过脑袋钻进 Harry 温暖的胸前，仿佛那才是它唯一可以放心信赖的无害空间，“……好吧，看来你更喜欢 Harry。但你仍然很可爱。”

Harry 轻摸猫咪的脑袋、顺平它的毛发，对着它说猫无法听懂的“别害怕 Louis 不是坏人”，然后他边抚摸着猫的背部，边抬起头，对 Louis 说：“因为你不是一个 cat person，我感觉得到。”

“Well，看看现在是谁有心理学学位，Styles 医生。”Louis 的手试探地碰上小猫的发尾，除了“喵”地一声，没有反抗，于是他的手跟着 Harry 的，共同抚摸猫的脊背，“但我正和一只柴郡猫生活在一起，所以我想我和它也会合得来。”

他的手突然在猫咪的黑毛上停下，反扣住 Harry 的。Louis 看到被他抓住手的柴郡猫脸颊泛红，无疑，Harry 是一只猫。

“和它一起留下来，Harry。”Louis 请求。

他是一只猫，像猫一样——或者说，像 Loo 一样，毕竟 Louis 接触过的猫屈指可数——拥有过多令人琢磨不透的沉静时刻。Louis 想，或许 Loo 和 Harry 之间却可以跨物种相互读懂。

做了坏事——比如 Loo 将钢笔踢下地，比如 Harry 曾不遵循 Louis 的要求逃掉互助小组——它、他会走到窗边，安静一段时间，待 Louis 的怒意消散终结，再跑回 Louis 的大腿上，蹭着，叫着，恳求 Louis 不要生气。

还有，目睹了别人做坏事时，Harry 也像猫。Loo 是那么喜欢跟着他的任意一个主人溜进浴室，它蹲坐在马桶的储水箱上，观察着主人洗澡。甚至是，两个主人。它乖巧地在一旁无声注视着他们调情、手掌如何在彼此的身体上游移探索、喷射出在墙壁或玻璃上缓缓向下流的白色印记。Louis 的眼神偶尔瞟过观察着他们的 Loo，那让他觉得自己似乎在孩子面前犯着什么罪行。而黑猫只是在他们高潮以后撇过头，然后一话不发、踏出浴室。

不过，至少，它在 Louis 将 Harry 操得连声尖叫、以为 Harry 被欺负时会高声叫嚷。知晓他人作恶的 Loo 并不会扭头沉默。

但 Harry 却是。

他知道 Louis 的越轨，知道他被别人亲吻，火热得留下了印记。但他仍然要跟 Louis 回家，一路上偶尔撇过眼睛望向 Louis 的领口。他仍然做了一桌晚饭，即使那顿晚餐的沉默几乎让 Louis 忍无可忍，他想要怒吼与大叫，并确信 Harry 同样。他抱着 Loo 亲吻微笑、不让 Loo 察觉它两位主人之间的微妙变化，拍着 Loo 的屁股说“Loo 我们去洗澡”，让 Louis 误以为是在叫他。他在长廊上转头，看到 Harry 光着身子抱着黑猫走进浴室。

睡觉时穿的 T 恤拥有宽大的领口，那让 Louis 根本无法再掩饰他的行径。他最后洗澡，走入卧室时发现 Harry 在那，并没有去客房，他靠着床头玩手机，坐在他大腿上的 Loo 朝 Louis 叫了一声。Harry 抬眼，目光滞留在 Louis 身上数秒，接着低下头，手机放在床头桌上，他抱着猫钻进被窝，侧躺着、面朝着靠窗的那边床沿，他要背对着 Louis。

明明，Harry 第无数次扫过了他脖上的吻痕，却仍然什么也不说。Louis 本期待着，他会暴怒，他会将伪装已久的那柔软一面野蛮地撕破——即使 Louis 知道，那不包含任何伪装成分——他会猛力抓着 Louis 的脖颈，掐着颈侧的吻痕，用他前所未有的方式将 Louis 痛苦地弄坏，一种惩罚。他宁愿要这个——甚至可以把“宁愿”划掉——需要这样一面暗色的 Harry 刷掉过去几个月太多的温柔，呈现他所未显露的面目，Louis 所要的，全新的一片境地。

然而，他们背对背侧身睡去，Louis 用背部感受 Harry 的呼吸，很平稳，他看着眼前在黑暗中勉强可辨的台灯、床头柜、时钟、腕表、不知怎么落到这边床头柜的 Harry 的发带，一种谨慎的痕迹，或说光晕，在黑暗中散落在这些器物的边边角角。散落得太多，几乎占据了过多的空间与空气，而不留下供 Louis 呼吸的。

“Harry——”Louis 深吸一口气，响亮的呼吸声划破夜晚，引来猫的一声轻叫。他翻转身子，面对 Harry 的背部。他今天没有裸睡，肩胛骨在 T 恤上形成突起，Louis 摸上它，手指描绘它的轮廓，轻声说：“我们需要谈谈。”

在 Louis 的话音之后，Harry 没有回答，反而是 Loo 更加积极，它的叫声继续响，一声连一声，脆弱的哀怨像泪珠一样源源不断砸在他们的房间里。Louis 拍拍 Harry 的背部，指节划过长发发梢，Harry 的发梢还湿着。

“我们需要谈谈，H。”Louis 再说了一次。

不见 Harry 回应，他下床，走到 Harry 面对的那侧。Loo 翡翠绿的眼睛在黑暗中睁大着发亮，“喵”了一声，它在 Harry 布满纹身的手臂中挣扎，脑袋顶向 Harry 的下巴。Louis 向上看，他们的眼神透明地对撞，Harry 瞬时松开手臂让猫走，翻过身体面对着天花板，而不是 Louis。他青苔色的眼里荡着泪波，游走在脸颊边缘的泪痕是蜗牛残喘爬行的余迹。Harry 抽了一下鼻子，最终还是朝 Louis 望来，眼神的柔软宛若他确实是青苔，一踩就要碎。

Loo 没有跑远，伫立在 Harry 枕边，蓬松的长尾扫过他的面颊，痒得 Harry 破涕为笑，Louis 却只抓住了那个微笑的短短一秒，急转直下，Harry 的嘴角切为下垂的方向。

他缓缓松开紧绷的双唇，合上，再试图张开，像反复纠结是要动用最后一丝力取悦人类、还是要安然就此离去的即将报废的车。

Louis 的手掌覆在 Harry 的肩膀上，小心地摸着 T 恤的缝线，“Harry——”

Harry 急切地打断 Louis，像这是他勇气最终憋攒出的突破。

他说：“你在跑离我，Louis。”

他平日迟钝的语速放得更散，包括组织语言的速度。他搂过头边的 Loo，抱在心口上，继续说，声音里闪现着哭腔，“如果你要分手，我不会阻拦。因为我知道你已经很累了，我不会再……”

“我没有要离开你，Harry。”Louis 必须要打断他。

“而你在操着别人，Louis。”

苔绿色的目光朝 Louis 颈侧的吻痕投来，怀具着绿色的冷意。Louis 很高兴，这不就是他想要的么，拆破吻痕上领口的伪装，点破他越轨的证据。他快要顺着本我的邪恶继续说，撒谎，对，我操了别人，但我也不知道在我离开的日子你有没有操着别人不是么，你有着性瘾，谁知道他妈的但我不在的时候你找谁去释放。

大胆一点，他可以说出来，好引诱出他们关系的分裂，像能指与所指并不是一枚硬币一张纸的两面不可分离，而是二者间存在着根本性分裂。但望着 Harry 颤抖着的面部线条，Louis 想，他不能失去这个，也不能让 Harry 失去向好的希望。Harry 说过，他是救了他的人。

Louis 还是道清了事实，比起 Harry 所想的至少少了数分残酷。他没操着任何别人。来自昨夜的吻痕只是他头脑一热时的错误。“只是”，他说这个词时看 Harry 的头发在半空中一挥，埋进枕头。他没操其他人。他重复。你仍然是唯一的那一个。他确定。

“但是你在逃离我，Lou。你感觉得到吗？我知道你感觉得到，你骗不了我，你更骗不了你自己。”

Harry 重复着这个论点，就像这是不需要提供任何证据、俨然已自证的一句。他不需要列举那些细节，他知道 Louis 知道，最近以来，他们的对视偏离，他们的拥抱微凉，他们的亲吻应付，他们的性事是过度谨慎的流程，一个器具插入一个口，颤抖着射出，倒在一旁，完成，结束。

“我没有。”Louis 企图辩护，很快自认失败，是该承认，他的保护伞维系不了多久，“操，Harry，我承认……操，我只是，我只是累了。你刚刚说过，我累了。”

良久，他们把房间里紧张的空气平息下来，愿意去与对方相视，Louis 这才在床边坐了下来。那个小混蛋，Loo，在他们紧绷的争执中竟睡得安稳。摸着它背部松软的毛，Louis 想起他抚摸 Harry 茂密长发的触感，他几乎要忘记了这个，也忘记了上一次他这么做是什么时候。

“我只是，因为妈妈的离开而觉得很累。在那之后我没有任何行动力，我看什么都很烦。”

“而我在努力试着帮助你，Louis。”

“你帮不了，Haz。如果有那么容易解决创伤问题，那么我们这一行就不需要存在。”

“别和我扯心理学和精神分析什么的那一套。我根本读不懂，你知道。我唯一知道的是你。”Harry 立起了上半身，蜷着，膝盖贴在胸前，“所以我只能，看看自己稍微能对你做些什么。我试图……用最柔软的一面对待你，对你更好，不想让你再受伤。”

“而那是一种新的伤口，Harry——我讨厌被人当成易碎品来对待。我说不清。我只是受不了这个。你甚至可以说我不习惯被爱。”

“但是你不能要我停止爱你。”

“我从没要求过这个。”

“你有，在我们在一起前。你总是闪躲着。”

“我们现在能不追究那时的错误么？”

Harry 的话仿佛在质疑他们的爱情从来只是一个不变的结构，一个追寻，另一个逃离，这在过去上演，也将在未来再度呈现。Louis 讨厌这个。所以，他最后的疑问声调升高，显然，将已经合眼熟睡的 Loo 吵醒。它睁眼，伸长前爪，摆出懒腰，对着他们各叫一声，然后爬到 Louis 的大腿上继续入眠。Louis 有些惊讶。将他和 Harry 共同摆在 Loo 面前，他想自己不会是被选择的那一个。Loo 或许认错了人。

但是他不介意在冰凉的夜晚里腿上多一份热度。他甚至没敢去触碰 Loo，怕它再醒，发现是他，然后离开它。Louis 的双手瘫放在床单上。他对着柔黑的脊背猫毛，小声地说“对不起”。他想起，对于 Harry，他忘了一句“对不起”。

转过头，他看到搂着膝盖的 Harry 看上去是那么脆弱，仿佛回到他们刚遇见没多久时的模样：他的头发还短着，乱着，他的生活被性瘾搅得也凌乱着，他很脆弱，柔软，一条针都能将他刺哭，更不要说 Louis 在回避情感上的铁壁一样的决绝，几乎让他每个毛孔都是眼泪的潮湿与咸味。

“对不起，Harry。”Louis 说，他努力将每个音节诚挚。

这似乎是他和 Harry 第一次说“对不起”，他意识到。不包括平日那些礼节性的无所谓的“抱歉”，而是真实的，必要的，音背后存有确定的意义的。

不仅是他，Harry 也察觉。

“这是你第一次对我说‘对不起’，Lou。”他说。

Louis 的“对不起”很明确，而 Harry 的这句话却意义指向模糊。或许微微隐藏着责备。责备什么？Louis 猜不透，一片混沌，或许混沌正是因为太多。

“你想说什么，Harry？”

“没什么。”

他在撒谎。Harry 撒谎时无意识的神态与动作清晰好记，在 Louis 这里更不可能逃过。他曾和朋友开着玩笑说他拿学位就是为了这个，猜透大家的谎言，恋人的谎言，让对方在他这里绝无躲藏的可能，他可以把恋人看透。那番愚蠢的发言的自信来源于 Louis 基本没拥有多少真正的恋爱经历，或者是，他曾总可以在为数不多的关系里轻松抛弃。在此，Harry 面前，Louis 抬起睫毛望他，月光下 Harry 的眼神添抹了敌意，直勾勾，像克莱夫·巴克的一幅抗拒他者、同时脆弱不安的黑白画。

警觉快要逼近名为“失去 Harry”的点。同样的感觉 Louis 曾拥有过。两年前，他带着和 Harry 相像的、记不得名字的男孩，在超市外遇到本想跑去给他做蛋糕的 Harry。Louis 目睹 Harry 的失望，那晚他想他或许要失去 Harry。

失去，那或许是因为对方的忍耐已到了无法增添的临界处。所以，在这里，再一次，Louis 感觉自己或许要失去 Harry，即意味着再一次，他逼迫 Harry 走到了情感容忍的临界点。

随时都要断裂的气氛，他们绷在皮筋的两侧，知道彼此忍无可忍。即便是无声也能将 Loo 扰醒。趴在 Louis 腿上的猫睁眼醒来，不叫，也不伸懒腰，察觉到它周身空气的变质，于是它仅是睁着眼，望向 Louis，再望向 Harry。

“我受不了这个，Lou。这种，气氛。”Harry 突破，伸长双腿果断踏下床铺，一只手穿进仍旧半湿的长发中，将杂乱的头发无章法地搅动。他忽略静躺在地的拖鞋，赤足踏在 Louis 房间的地板上，站在 Louis 面前，伸手要去抱回抬头望他的 Loo，“我想要回家。我意思是，我的公寓。”

他对那个破地方的保留就是为了这个时刻而坚持的。仿佛 Harry 早已预知他们的一切。

仿佛 Louis 那时开玩笑说的“为什么要搬回去？你要和我分手？”是正在成真的预言。

“你大可以回去。我没有要拦你。”或许 Harry 需要的更是他的阻拦， “……所以，我们要分手么？”Louis 问。

他很高兴，腿上的 Loo 没有主动站起，没有朝 Harry 爬去。它仅仅叫了一声，“喵”，轻快简单，或许是猫语的“不”。它拒绝被 Harry 带走，还是在拒绝它两个主人的分离。或是替代 Harry 回答了 Louis 刚才的问题，毕竟它与 Harry 总是心灵相通，远超一切。但那声“喵”并没有清晰指明，它是“是”，还是“不”。

Louis 需要 Harry 的回答。

Harry 却说：“你是拿心理学学位的那个。你告诉我。”

“我的专业知识告诉我你是最难被分析的对象，Harry。你来告诉我。”

但他知道，绝对地相信，Harry 永远不可能说，他想要分手。Harry 可以分手，前提为那由 Louis 提出，Harry 会成全 Louis 的愿望。他肯定会这样，擦着眼泪说好，缺乏去挽留、去说服、去争取的耐心。他任人离开时的态度和追求人时的完全相反。

学识终究是有点实际效用，至少下次被嘲笑他的专业与他的工作全是一场冠以科学名义的迷信玄学前，Louis 可以在酒笑间举出这个例子——它们让他是如此高精度掌控他恋人情绪的分毫。预测准确，Harry 摇头，或应说只是晃着他的发尾，他说“不”，和 Loo 刚才那声猫叫一般简洁。没有给予 Louis 更多回答与阐释，没有指明他们的明天应如何，没有绘制感情残片继续前行的路线，Harry 只是伸手去要猫，双手轻抓在 Loo 的身躯上。他要把猫带走。

腿上的那一团毛球却伸出爪子，磨在 Louis 的睡裤上，让他有点想骂，你这个小混球，不知道这条裤子有多贵。但人在猫面前必定会将容忍度拉至最大，Louis 也逃不过，他想是 Harry 让他转变为了一个 cat person。

“Loo。”Harry 呼唤着猫，像是在责备它怎么忘掉了真正的主人是谁。

而 Louis 下意识抬头。然后他发现 Harry 需要的是猫，不是他。他仓促地低下头，说“抱歉”，刘海垂下遮住眼皮。他看到 Loo 没有望向呼唤它的 Harry，而是他，对视后 Loo 用脑袋隔着布料蹭了蹭眼前 Louis 的肚子，突然袭来的温暖让 Louis 的身子猛地瑟缩，他也差点忘了这个，忘了有温度在小腹上辗转徘徊的体验。而 Harry 过去那么喜欢用一切摸着、蹭着他的肚子，好像那是他最温暖的留宿地。

然而，Louis 想，今晚过后，不仅是他的小腹，他的床单另一边的温暖也将下沉。这应当是他最为熟悉的——独自，一个人。然而 Louis 开始惧怕。他怎么就会不熟悉了这些。这全是柴郡猫的错。

所以，Louis 摸着 Loo 的脑袋，很干燥，不像 Harry 的仍旧挂着水汽。他说：“……可不可以把 Loo 留给我？”

他知道 Harry 会说好。与其说是学识带来的答案，不如说是经验与感觉。即便 Harry 想要夺取 Loo 可能是因为，他认为由他捡回来的 Loo 本就属于他，跟他来，随他走，但 Louis 无法不想象还有别的可能：Harry 同样害怕孤单。

Harry 本就比他更怕孤单。在 Loo 没有到来以前，Louis 若是因事晚归，总是能看到 Harry 以猫才有的柔软形态蜷缩在床单上。Loo 到来以后，他会抱着它睡，但仍然保持着不安的体态。而这些独处时微凉的惧怕在 Louis 的体温贴上他时能够消散。

又一次，Louis 迟钝地才记起 Harry 的感受。为什么总是自私地将 Harry 的感受放在他自身的以后？此刻 Louis 不可避免地想要吼叫着痛骂自己。但这个夜晚的闹声已经足够，他没有力气再去处理会触发的新的纷争。

Louis 低头等，想等一个他知道 Harry 并不会说的“不要，我不会把它留给你”。他听到 Harry 脚跟后退，知道 Harry 已然放弃。Harry 说好，同之前一样不再说更多，他的头发在空中划出一道风，他踏向卧室门口，边走边说，我收拾东西待会就走。辨别得出每扇门的声响，Louis 听到 Harry 走入浴室，他想 Harry 的收拾先从放在浴室的瓶瓶罐罐开始。

他觉得很累，于是抱着猫爬进被窝，听着从房间外传来的各种声响。Harry 偶尔也会走进房间里来，不知道在要什么。他们唯一的对话是临近结束时 Harry 说了句“我的发带呢”，大概率是一句自言自语，他忙热了，要扎起头发。Louis 在床上下意识要回答，“我这边的床头柜”，但在他出声以前，Harry 说他找到了，他留着一些备用的。

Harry 走进 Louis 的房间，要取什么，离 Louis 越来越近，空气里忽然漂浮着 Harry 洗涤剂的味道，芒果；叠加的，沐浴液的味道，白桃；洒满全身的香水，即便是睡前他也要喷，香草，椰子，可可果。

为什么你偏偏是个这么甜的男孩？

拿到发带，Harry 的腿朝门口走去，再挥出一阵甜味的风。勾起 Louis 昨夜的记忆，金发陌生男孩脖颈上的气味，几乎是与这决然反叛的劳丹脂，檀香木，焚香，雪松，麝香。完全不对，这是在 Louis 身上才会有的气味。促成他的逃离。

即将，他要缺失那块甜味的拼图。Louis 听到 Harry 在门口穿鞋的声响，他似乎笨拙地踩上鞋带，险些将自己绊倒，对空气骂了声“Shit”。然后 Harry 开门，外部的湿冷空气顷刻钻进 Louis 的公寓，企图替换 Harry 的气息。Louis 搂紧 Loo，听 Harry 轻轻关上了门，在那之前有一句“晚安，Lou”，也有可能是，“晚安，Loo”。

他迟迟地才想起，作为还没有被遗弃的恋人，他甚至忘了关心 Harry 在微冷的深夜里该如何离开。

* * *

**c**

Loo 是世界上最好的猫。它不是心中只能放下一个人的其它猫猫。在 Louis 的公寓里，没有“失去了原主人 Harry 的小猫 Loo 开始不吃不喝以示抗议”的故事。它很乖，乖乖躺在 Louis 的怀里，提供他需要的温度，认为空气太安静了，就叫一声，一日三餐仍旧规律、充足，即使它鼓起的小肚皮里裹着的不是 Harry 经常照着网上的猫咪菜谱做的新鲜美食，Louis 不会做这个，而只是单调的猫粮。它太可爱，以至于 Louis 都忍不住频繁抱着它对它说话，和 Harry 过往一般。但他想他和 Harry 不一样，他听不懂它，Harry 却值得一个猫咪精神分析学大师名号。

而 Loo 还是保持它的本性。它欣喜于没有他人陪伴的 Louis 越来越常在书房里消磨时间，那让它拥有更多可以跳上 Louis 书桌的机会。Louis 在看书，罗兰·巴特的《明室》，巴特在其母亲离世后完成的优美著作，Louis 几乎渴望要在其中寻找一种共感，以此去使他的心脏自愈。

从书页中挑起眼神，余光捕到好动的黑猫在桌面上踱步、寻找着什么， “你正在干什么，Loo？”Louis 发问。

Loo 挥舞着它的前爪。想起来了，它要那支钢笔。Harry 赠予他的、笔尖刻有他们名字简写的钢笔，Loo 曾在书桌上将它把玩。钢笔在办公室不愉快的那一出后神秘失踪，八成是在 Harry 那里，毕竟 Harry 是最后一个碰它的人。Louis 想，Harry 是否将它送去维修，还是留在他的家里作为一个纪念品——毕竟，被 Louis 摔得残破的笔看上去再无复原的可能，比起大费周章，不妨及时画上终止的句号。

和他们的关系一样。甚至，Louis 这么想。

他折起书页的一个角——不用书签，他难改的破坏纸张的习惯——将书放至一边，然后伸手抱起仍在迷茫寻觅钢笔的 Loo。

“很抱歉，Harry 带走了它。他是个不好的 daddy，不知道你有多喜欢它。”

Loo 长大了嘴叫了一声，除了“喵”以外还有从喉咙深处传来的不满呜咽，张扬的绿眼睛瞪着 Louis。Louis 想到 Harry。

顺着 Loo 的毛发平息它的怒气，他看着那双绿眼睛，再问一次：“你正在干什么？”

那是抛向未知方向的问句。被问的人并不在场。他可能在那张小床上孤单地看书，可能在合租房子的公共空间里和朋友笑着聊天、喝酒，也可能跑上别人的床。对于最后的选项，Louis 知道不会，但是他猜测，他猜测，会有这个可能，对吧？正如 Louis 在异地开会那天与别人爬上床一般，多种情绪的压迫也会将 Harry 逼迫到一个原不可能抵达的位置。

不。Harry 不会的。Louis 知道。

忐忑不安，他放下 Loo，拿起桌边的手机。他们的对话还停留在分开那日的白昼，Harry 发来简讯问他安全抵达了吗。

他问 Harry，你此刻在做什么。这是他们几日以来唯一的交流——Harry 还没回复，目前还无法称为“交流”，更该说，“句子”——居然是这样的问候，显得他像试图掌控恋人一切行踪的控制狂。而难道不是么？他想控制 Harry 的爱，不要太多；控制他们的距离，我希望你远时，你就远；控制他的猫。

Harry 的回复来得不快，还好也不是会令 Louis 焦头烂额的迟慢，在 Loo 第十次舔它的爪子时，Louis 收到了 Harry 的回复，“只是在无聊地上网”。Louis 知道 Harry 不会欺骗他，这是绝对真实的答案，他松了一口气。片刻后，Harry 又问，“那你呢”。

“只是在看书。和 Loo。”

Harry 让他向 Loo 传递问候。接着，他问 Loo 这几天过得怎样，饮食，运动，睡眠，坏习惯有没有改善，所有问题都得到了值得拍手欢呼的答案。所有的问题都抛向猫，只有最开始的“那你呢”是给 Louis 的。Louis 感觉心痛。这是 Harry 的无意还是刻意，他真的猜不透。

结束这一轮简讯对话前，Harry 终于问到了他。Louis 的烟瘾总是给其他人留下深刻印象，即便是他的男孩也会绕着这个展开疑问。Harry 问，最近的烟量如何，还有酒，酒还在喝吗。Louis 没有撒谎，他无法戒掉烟，但酒，他听从 Harry 的，没有再喝，除却一次十分必要的场合。为什么他们总是在丢失以后才开始听从。接着，Harry 问到 Louis 的睡眠。还好。Louis 回答。他没有告诉 Harry，那是在药片的辅助下才到达的勉强成功。

Harry 掷来的疑问给他投回去的机会。那么关于性瘾，它如何。Louis 想从答案中得知 Harry 的病况如何——情况比起两年多前它们刚相遇时好太多，在 Louis 的帮助以及 Harry 自己的努力下，但 Louis 偶尔担心它的复发——同时自私地想知道他身边有没有别人。Harry 会完全坦诚于他，所以，Louis 知道收到的“没变化。不过我和我自己做爱”能让他完全放心。

“但它像一头……我不确定它是否还在、还会回来的危险猛兽。晚安，Lou。”

然后，曾经不愿主动挂电话、不愿主动终结每一轮简讯的 Harry 结束了他们几日以来的唯一一场交流。

不是一个好兆头：Loo 的饭量开始减少。盘子里的猫粮总剩下一半，它吃到一半，就跳下餐桌，拖着轻盈又懒慢的步子走到沙发边，跳上，占据一角，Harry 过去最喜欢的位置，它忧郁的脑袋趴在蓄势待发的爪子上。

它开始意识到 Harry 的离开。它开始想念 Harry。那是 Harry 离开的第七天，还未到两位数，Loo 就已撑不住了。

静谧的卧室里，Louis 也撑不住。他的、他们的猫不想爬进他的臂弯，只愿在床角独自入睡，仿佛在和 Louis 闹脾气。他的身体开始抵抗具有助眠和镇定作用的药片，焦躁的身体总是辗转反侧至凌晨三四点。或者他醒来，走进书房，Loo 懒得跟着他，留他一个人静思。他凝视书桌上放着的照片，他、妈妈、Harry，他们在 Jay 的婚礼上的合照，Harry 在婚礼上自然地就捕获了所有人的爱，Louis 的母亲也不例外。然而哪一个 Louis 都没能留住。他放倒照片，趴在桌沿罕见地眼睛泛红、掉下眼泪。

第十天，Loo 不再进食，仿佛抵达了它所能忍受的边缘。它只是站在落地窗边望着外面的雨和楼房，听到 Louis 返家的声音，它“喵”了一声，又扭过头。Louis 看到中午助理回来添的猫粮它动也没动。他换了新的，也换了新的水，坐在 Loo 身边，揉着它的下巴问它能不能好好吃饭，Loo 只是不断地喵喵叫着，不挠他，不抗拒，也不听从。

于是，Louis 抱着猫，还有猫砂，猫粮，玩具，开车来到 Harry 家门前。那里仍旧考验倒车技术。所以 Louis 将车停在不远处的大路边，然后一手搂着猫——还好 Loo 没有乱动跑丢——一手拎着它的那些生活用品，走上通往 Harry 家的楼梯。上一次他来这儿还是半年前，他们在附近的酒吧喝酒，庆祝 Harry 的论文拿了个好成绩，然后 Harry 说你家太远了，不如在我家留下。Louis 从来都不喜欢这个小小的合租公寓，一片凌乱，隔音不行，钢琴专业的室友总是用柴可夫斯基扰民。但他喜欢 Harry。他喜欢 Harry 的破房间让他仿佛回到无顾忌的放肆去享受的学生时代，喜欢 Harry 小小的床铺让他们的身体不得不紧贴，喜欢 Harry 懒得买床头柜索性拿椅子充当、椅背上贴着他喜欢的乐队的贴纸，喜欢 Harry 也懒得买书架所以就把书叠在角落、像俄罗斯方块，这一切都非常可爱。甚至开始喜欢 Harry 有个弹得一手漂亮钢琴的室友，让他们能够听着李斯特、保持同样节奏的抽插，那总是将 Harry 搅得崩溃、一团乱，当然，有时候是他。

他敲响公寓的门，很快收获了应答，是 Harry 的室友，还有一屋子的芒果味，闻起来不像新鲜的水果，更像 Harry 的沐浴液。Harry 的室友认出 Louis，知道他上门的理由只有为了 Harry 这一个，于是告诉 Louis，Harry 正在琴房里弹琴。

“谢谢。”

然后Louis 放下右手里 Loo 的那些日用品，抱着它走向徐徐传来声音的琴房。猫远远地就嗅到他最亲爱的主人的气味，于是在 Louis 的怀抱里挣扎着要跳下、要去找 Harry。走到琴房门边，Louis 没有开口问好，他倚在门边，看穿着浴袍的 Harry 背对着坐在琴凳上，弹的不是 Louis 所能辨识的任何一曲，断断续续。他偶尔拿起笔在纸上涂画，然后继续弹奏。Louis 想 Harry 在写歌。

他想念 Harry 浴后弹琴的模样。他有时坐在旁边说，你应该去成为音乐人，不不不，歌手，因为你这么漂亮，你不能藏在后面。Harry 总说别再开玩笑，我写的歌很无趣。而 Louis 从没有开玩笑。不过在 Louis 的公寓，Harry 甚至不穿浴袍，仅穿着一条底裤他便开始他的音乐创作，招致来的危险就是 Louis 会跨上他的大腿，说“你认真弹琴时非常性感，H”，然后他们差点弄坏了 Louis 家的施坦威。

Harry 弹琴时，Loo 经常趴在低音部的琴键上。它是一个优秀的聆听者，总是睁大眼睛看着 Harry 的手指在琴键上飞舞，而不是昏昏欲睡。或许，它现在有点怀念鉴赏 Harry 的曲子的时刻，当然也少不了怀念 Harry 的歌声。所以，Loo 叫了一声，直接打破了房间另一头 Harry 的演奏。

“Loo！”Harry 回头。Louis 知道他在叫的是 Loo 而不是他。

Harry 中断演奏，转过上半身，然后跨越琴凳小跑到门口边。喜出望外，他却也没把 Loo 从 Louis 怀里抱走，而是弯腰揉揉它的脑袋，摸摸它潮湿的小鼻子。它不断地叫着，同时四肢在挣扎，一定是想要走到 Harry 那边。Louis 松开搂抱的力度，挨近 Harry，将 Loo 传给了 Harry，他们手臂上的锚和绳子在那刻相碰。

他想念 Harry 全然无忧地绽开笑容的模样。那是因为 Loo 的到来。望着沉浸于逗猫的 Harry，Louis 想，他是时候要把 Loo 归还到 Harry 这里。

“它今天不吃饭，我想是因为太久没见到你。”Louis 说。

他努力挤出一个微笑，嘴角撑起褶皱。他昨晚再度严重失眠，今天工作了一整天，再想到回家以后要一个人，他好累。

从门框边撑起身体，插进口袋的双手伸出一只，Louis 指向公寓门口，说 Loo 的东西在客厅门口那边，还是让它住在 Harry 这里吧。

“那你呢？”Harry 在他要离开前问。

“我？”Louis 指着自己，他不知道 Harry 怎么会想问他。

“你睡不好，Lou。”以为是自己被叫到的 Loo 在他怀里抬起头来，Harry 说“不是你不是你”，弯下腰，暂时把猫放在地上让它自己活动。

然后，他靠在门边，还留着 Louis 体温的位置，说：“我看得出来，你休息不好，Louis。因为……Jay，还有，我。而且我知道你不喜欢一个人睡，你现在习惯搂着人，依靠什么，没有的话你不能——”

Louis 讨厌被看穿，讨厌 Harry 就这么不加遮掩地揭露他的弱点。于是他急于打断他，“现在你又是懂得心理学了么，Harry？”

“那称作爱。我不需要一个学位也能懂你，Louis。”

“听上去仿佛你在责备我从来没有爱过你，而全然是用精神分析那套去了解你似的。”Louis 回嘴。

操。他又搞砸了。又让他们的对话像击剑一般尖锐，等候，朝对面刺去，在不断的相互攻击中看看谁先倒下。明明他们以前从来不这样。

在他即将转身告辞时，他听到 Harry 说：“我不会和你吵架，Lou，因为我知道你不能再承受这些了。我爱着你，所以我不能让你承受这些。”

那么，为什么，为什么 Harry 就像永远被刺、却永远刺不痛一般。他真的会懂得痛苦吗？他真的有体验过吗？这个在母亲与姐姐的大量爱中包裹长大的男孩，这个他爱全世界、全世界也爱他的男孩，除了性瘾所带来的痛，他还有过别的痛苦吗？难道所有的利刃碰到 Harry Styles 时，都会留情地转弯、不忍刺伤、不忍弄疼他一般吗？

有时候，Louis 在 Harry 面前，看着他笑，他思索，如果没有性瘾，这个男孩可以走得多远。全世界可以被他的光芒统治，他也能够统治全宇宙的光。他知道他嫉妒着 Harry 的好，同时，现在 Louis 想明白了，他忍受不了 Harry 过量的爱，不是因为他无法承受，而是觉得他不该拥有。他想，Harry 应该将爱给更好的人，对方会给他同等的回应，而不是像 Louis 这样，回报得太少，或，总转身，反过来咬一口。

Harry 却像真的不在乎，不会痛，愿意付出所有倾倒在 Louis 身上。现在，他从 Louis 的背后搂过他，手臂绕在 Louis 锁骨前，胸口贴上 Louis 的肩胛骨。“留下，拜托了，Louis。在我这里睡个好觉”，Harry 在他耳边碎碎地念着。像知道 Louis 在内心里来回犹豫，他再加了一声“拜托”。

猫的尾巴在他的脚踝边擦过。猫的恳求在他耳边剐蹭。

他告诉他，我们的问题还没有解决。Harry 说，我知道，然后他亲吻 Louis 胸上的纹身，“It is what it is”，好像他们已把问题、关系抛在一旁，它就是它，已然成形，他们不愿再去变动。“那我们究竟要怎么走下去呢？”——Louis 想问。他听到 Harry 边吻着他的身体，边说，他很想他，他把他放在心脏的最尖处、最首位去顾虑，他想要去爱他。仿佛爱不只是单方面自由的行动，而必须要等候受事者的授权与示意。Louis 要对 Harry 说你不必将自己置于一个如此低的位置时，先被 Harry 的吻封堵双唇。或许他一直就在让 Harry 感觉到他的位置便是这么低，在这段关系中。

在 Harry 这里睡个好觉，然而，他们躺上床单，Harry 主动吻上 Louis 的肩膀时扰乱了自己的计划。他从床底下翻出安全套与润滑，坐上 Louis 的身体。那很伤人，Harry 说。这一切都很伤人，他补充。你好像根本不想要我的爱，Louis。他早把 Louis 看透。

“好像……有时我觉得，你在我身边只是对我的一种保护，对你曾经保证会让我好的许诺的坚持……”Harry 的臀部下沉，阴茎头撑开穴口时他低声抽着凉气，近两个星期的未开拓让他有些疼痛。他稳住痛感，然后缓缓沉下，直到肉穴完全吞入 Louis 的阴茎时，继续诉说，“那头猛兽，我是说，性瘾，它真的会离开么？那你也会么，Louis，在那之后？”

他在 Louis 身上开始朝各个方向晃动起臀部，咬着牙齿承载痛苦与愉悦交织的欢愉，长发在空中起伏着飞舞。Louis 完全无言以对。他惊讶于 Harry 的美丽，那是第无数次都宛如第一次的惊叹，而每一次重复都有者超越前者的差异。以及，Harry 的质问逼得他节节倒退，退回他沉默的舒适区。

Harry 反复让自己前列腺去撞上 Louis 的阴茎，好像那也是他泪腺的堤坝，将 Harry 撞哭。一时间，Louis 分不清那眼泪到底是来自心灵的痛哭还是身体的快感，他死死盯着 Harry 爬上极乐时的皱眉，顶在他小腹上的 Harry 的阴茎在源源不断的前液中吐出浓稠的白浊。然后男孩趴在他身上，他少有地不顾 Louis 还没射、不顾 Louis 还没到达快乐的顶峰，就这么让肉穴离开 Louis 的阴茎，在他身上倒下。

额头抵着 Louis 的锁骨，Harry 说：“以前我想让它离开。”他指的是性瘾，“但……是不是它留下会更好，那样才能将你留下，那样你才不忍心放我走。”

他转过头，亲吻 Louis 下颌与耳朵相接之处，仿佛所谈论的根本不是心碎之事，带着笑意，Harry 说：“我找上你家的那天，你愿意带我回去，完全只是因为你不忍心看我继续被性瘾折磨。大医生，你只是想救救我，对吧？”

那洞悉一切的眼睛照亮每一个可供躲避的角落，Harry 的目光让 Louis 无处可藏。他无法肯定地假装没有一丝 Harry 所说的念头。但是他要反驳，为何那不能是爱。柏格森要人感受时间是绵延的，活生生的，多样的，只能去感受它，而 Louis 想，同样，为什么那就不能归入“爱”的范畴，“爱”同样是绵延的，不被任何一种行动定义的，难道 Harry 没有从中体验到么。Louis 对他的基于性瘾而升起的保护，那也可以被纳入他对他的爱的光谱之中，他相信敏感的 Harry 本是感应到的。

“我爱你，你是知道的，Harry。”Louis 只能说这个。没有一个点成为他解释的支点。不要解释，要感受，他要 Harry 去感受。

“我知道。”Harry 说，他伸手，去玩床头已吃饱了的 Loo 的尾巴，它一直在看着他们做爱。接着他的话自相矛盾，“我只是不确定。”

他趴在 Louis 身上入睡，长发缠着 Loo 尾巴，忘了他们应该洗澡，换一床床单，关上会照醒他的床头灯。在完全坠进梦里前，半梦半醒的 Harry 用迷糊的声音靠在 Louis 脉搏边说，Loo 是我的，这是我唯一确定不会离开我的 Loo，你不能把它夺走，Lou。

Harry 的眼睛贴在他的脸旁，Louis 望着他睫毛阴影下的黑眼圈与眼袋，知道在他们分别的十日中 Harry 同样无法睡好。他在 Harry 飞速藏起今晚他写的歌前扫了一眼，未成完形的歌词，但夹着太多苦情的词语，Louis 知道 Harry 绝不是简讯里展露的那般镇静。他甚至猜得出，看得到，Harry 的数次微笑、让步、包容，全是他和自己内心斗争的和解。

艰难地侧过身，Louis 将 Harry 放到他身边，然后再伸长手臂搂住了他。太久太久，他没有这样，但完全不是逐渐疏远与陌生的不适，而是，Louis 将额头抵在 Harry 的肩膀上，他太想念这个，近乎又要在深夜里哭。而明明他是幸福的，他拥有 Harry，占有一份非常纯粹的庞大的爱，即便他认为里面应该闪现着恨，他早该被 Harry 恨着的。

Louis 亲吻着 Harry，忽然感觉到有硬物枕在他的枕头下。将它摸出来，是 Harry 曾赠给他的那支钢笔，已经被洗净，却没有被修复。他想，或许 Harry 一直枕着它，或握着它睡觉。Louis 知道 Harry 完全会的。他没有他，也没有猫，Louis 在这里不留任何衣物，没有给 Harry 提供搂抱的隐喻物，冰冷的深夜里 Harry 只有这支钢笔可拥有。

一声不响的 Loo 踏进他们身体之间为数不多的空隙。Louis 想对 Harry 说，他不会将它夺走，它也不是唯一不会离开他的 Loo，还有， _Lou_ 。

* * *

**d**

在日光将人生吞活剥前，Louis 醒来，离开 Harry 的公寓。Loo 的盘子被放在了 Harry 房间角落，离开前 Louis 填满了它，他满足地看着 Loo 舔干净了盘子，吃饱喝足以后趴在地毯上舔舐自己的毛发。

Louis 收拾自己的东西。昨夜他只是跑来送猫，无意留下，他根本没带多少物件。他的手机、车钥匙、手表、衣物。衣物不知何时被 Harry 折叠好，安静地被放在他书桌前的椅子上。T 恤，牛仔裤，出门时临时披上的一件衬衫。他匆忙穿上，蹑手蹑脚走出 Harry 的卧室，去共用的浴室洗漱。

窄小的浴室里，Harry 的室友正在那里。他看到想离开的 Louis，招呼着说没事他快要结束了。指着黄白色的塑料瓶，室友说，那是 Harry 的新漱口水。他连漱口水都要用水果味的，香蕉。如果没有成人款的香蕉味漱口水，Louis 想，Harry 甚至有可能蹲在少儿款的货架前翻找。

Louis 只简单地用了漱口水漱口和用清水洗脸。想了想，他还是用 Harry 的毛巾擦脸，他们之间不讲究这个，那条蓝粉条纹的肯定是 Harry 的。

走出浴室，他将头探进 Harry 卧室。Harry 仍在侧趴着熟睡，一只手与腿伸向 Louis 昨晚躺的那边。吃完早饭的 Loo 无聊地蹦上枕边，舔着 Harry 的头发，像试图要将主人叫醒。

“Loo——”仍闭着眼的 Harry 忽然小声说。他没有摸向自己的头顶、猫正舔着的位置，而是摸着床单另一侧的手抓了抓。

或许他叫的是“Lou”。

Louis 转身朝公寓门口走去。

“过夜后让别人独自醒来是很残酷的事，你知道吗？”擦肩而过的 Harry 的室友忽然说。

他停下脚步，偏过头望向对方。

他当然知道。几个 Harry 要早起去赶早课的清晨，留 Louis 独自醒来，他摸着床单的另一块，只能摸到已经冰凉的褶皱。

“我要去上班。”Louis 说。他没在说假话，但他明明可以不必着急，预约从中午开始。

“Well，那你应该给他留点什么东西。我是说，他这一周过得很不好，他很想你。”Harry 的室友的一只手松开茶杯，指着 Louis 的衬衫衣袖，“我会假装不知道这是我的提议、你真的不小心把衬衫留在了这里。”

相比起自己的工作行程，Louis 更清晰地记得 Harry 的时间表。周五，没有课，Harry 总是自然醒来，洗漱以后窝在沙发里进行他的阅读作业，懒洋洋地翘掉早餐，那头乱发直到要去兼职店上班的下午才会被梳理整齐。那么，Louis 想，他不应该在清晨就离开 Harry 的公寓，他应当留下，和 Harry 触摸着彼此的肌肤，打发一个无所事事的周五早晨。即使他们有可能斗嘴、再次争吵，纠结关乎爱的问题，但只要 Harry 在他身边就好。

临近十点一刻，Louis 拨通 Harry 的手机，他知道 Harry 大概会在这个时候自然醒来。接得很慢，Harry 的手臂可能刚从被窝里迟缓地伸出来，也可能他把手机丢在了床头，人身处厨房里忙着做早午餐。

Harry 的声音里几乎满是不悦，他说他刚刚在刷牙，醒来没多久。

“Loo 怎样了？”Louis 问。

“它很好。现在它又在睡觉，这个傻蛋。”在 Harry 那边响起一声叹气，他切了话题，“我想你把衬衫落在我这里了，Louis。”

“抱歉，我走得有些匆忙。赶着回来换衣服上班。”

“没什么。我只是想说……你什么时候来拿都可以，好吗？”

瞬间 Louis 质疑起或许 Harry 根本不想看见任何与他有关的物品。他说：“听上去像你急着把它从你家赶跑。”

“不。我只是想……见你。我想我很贪婪。”

话音一结束，手机两边都维持着同样微妙的静默。他们，作为情侣，本不应该这样，靠落下的衬衫保持能够见到对方的渺茫希望。Harry 明明应该呼吸 Louis 公寓的空气，每一口都夹着 Louis 的古龙水味，二十四小时一周七天，他们见面的秒数、分数、时数增添叠加，多至令 Harry 吸着鼻子厌烦。而 Louis 知道 Harry 不会厌烦，他很甜，更爱甜蜜的一切，那不会引来同性相斥，他只会是寻找到适宜归宿地一般咧出笑容、高升嘴角。

那么 Louis 呢？他们之间的相思从一开始就不是单方面，永不会是 Harry 的单箭头。Louis 的下巴垫上办公桌上的白纸文件，望向沙发。他想念 Harry 曾经坐在那里的模样。他们最终还是尝试以专业的方式对 Harry 进行治疗，Harry 靠在沙发手边，戴满戒指的手托着下巴，他盯着 Louis 看，手指尖填在自己的双唇间。到计划时间的一半，他弯曲的膝盖伸直，直起身子，跨过分隔他们的小方桌，弯腰凑到 Louis 面前。Harry 说我只是想要吻你，然后他亲吻 Louis，伴随着吻的渐渐升温，他慢慢蹲下，最终坐在方桌旁，耐心地让他们舒服地接吻。那天的治疗计划被打乱。作为精神分析师的拉康会随时结束治疗，那会比时长固定的治疗获得更好的效果，而在 Louis 这边这个决定权却转到 Harry 手中。

“我也想见你，Harry。”Louis 终于推诚布公，对 Harry 说出这句话，他顿了一会，告诉 Harry，“如果你想回来，随时都可以。我很想你。”

在 Harry 开口以前他做过想象，Harry 会说他今晚就回去，或者，他说简单的、态度不明的“好”，但当天晚上，下班以后，他会在公寓楼下看到 Harry，他会抱着 Loo 和带走的行李，说他回来了，然后头埋进 Louis 的颈窝里流出热泪。几乎，Louis 会有这样的幻觉，对于 Harry，他是某种召唤。只要 Louis 开口，允许，说话时旋出的那阵轻风转到 Harry 脸前，那么 Harry 就会接受，应召，朝他跑来。

而 Harry 在那边说——背景音里有一声猫叫——他想让他们彼此拥有独处的空间与时间冷静，他不留下结束这段冷静期的时间点。接着，他说他有事要忙，Louis 不知道 Harry 会忙什么，他想 Harry 自己可能也不知道。Harry 说再见，匆匆挂掉电话，断线音的固定频率响在 Louis 耳边，他望着那天钢笔摔上落地窗的那个点，许久。

晚上，他也没有等到 Harry。Harry 没有抱着 Loo 站在公寓楼楼下，没有在他湿着头发从浴室走出时敲响他家的门，没有在午夜喘着气走进 Louis 的家，说他再也没法忍受分离，然后抱着 Louis 一通亲吻与爱抚。没有。Harry 没有来。他留给 Louis 一个绝对孤独的夜晚，把几日以来唯一躺在他身旁的温度、那只猫都要夺走。

加大药的剂量，入睡变得轻松，但是，那些梦。Louis 梦到了很多，Jay，Harry——不同时期的 Harry，笑的和哭的——那个像 Harry 的他从来没记得名字的男孩，那个他差点与之越轨的金发男孩，还有 Loo，它的身躯变得格外庞大、乃至恐怖，朝 Louis 扑来，尖利的牙刺进他的动脉，它这么做时，其他的所有人只是站在角落里观看。

睡眠好一天坏一天。第二次再失眠时，他开车出门兜风，乱逛，仿佛在眩晕中，Louis 将车开到了 Harry 家附近。停好车，他边抽着烟边走向 Harry 家楼下。Louis 抬头看到 Harry 的卧室还亮着灯，那是凌晨一点多，他想着 Harry 在干什么。有可能，他真的厌烦他，他性瘾发作，或者他只是单纯地想找谁操一场。

Louis 拿出手机，他传简讯问 Harry 在做什么。Harry 回他，问他怎么还没睡，而你睡不着时也不会来找我，因为你怕将我吵醒。但很快地，他猜出 Louis 在他家附近，他直接说了出来，你在我家楼下是不是。Louis 回没有——其实他没撒谎，他不在楼下，而在台阶上。Harry 才不理他，说如果你想我，你就进来，拿走你该死的衬衫。Louis 不承认，他说他正在自己家的卧室里。同时他走下楼梯，走到 Harry 家楼下，抬头望亮着暖黄色灯光的房间。

“咔哒”一声，窗户被打开，那头卷毛探出来。

对望的时刻，他们都笑起来，心领神会。接着，Louis 看到 Harry 低头，手指在手机上飞快地打字。“看到家楼下有个很像你的人，很奇怪”，Harry 写到。

收到简讯的 Louis 微笑。他抬起手朝楼上的 Harry 挥动，说他真的要走了。秘密被揭穿的他才不要在这里久待。

转过头，Harry 就对着 Louis 的后背说，在他床上睡吧，我抱着你或许你就不会失眠。

他听信他。你的拥抱是最好的失眠疗法。Louis 踏上楼梯，走入 Harry 的家，Harry 在门口等着他，理应睡着的 Loo 也在他的脚边迎接。在 Harry 的卧室，Louis 看到他刻意落下的衬衫落在 Harry 的床头，比他带来的那天多了十几条褶皱。

“你知道我喜欢闻着你的味道睡觉，Lou。”Harry 发现他目光投去的方向，说。

然后他搂着他，难得地 Harry 喜欢当大勺子，他只有在保护欲旺盛时才会这么做。他关注他的呼吸频率，双手交叉在 Louis 的小腹上。你闻起来真好，Lou，他说，你衬衫上残留的味道都快被我闻没了，还好你回来了。听得 Louis 耳廓一红。Harry 的下身从后面顶着他，Louis 清晰地感觉他裤子里的硬物隔着 Harry 借给的睡裤顶上他的臀部。Harry 说，我好想要你，但现在你需要一个好觉。他细细碎碎地在 Louis 颈部发际位置亲吻，然后说晚安，手掌覆在 Louis 的肚脐处。

Louis 应该会失眠。他应该为 Harry 而头脑纷乱，想着他们的问题还没有解决，他们仍旧在回避，但那晚他睡得又香又甜，在梦里 Loo 很乖，Harry 亲吻他。很可能，Harry 在现实中也在亲吻睡梦中的他。

在清晨，太阳初升的黯淡中，Harry 的脑袋枕在他的双腿间，拉下浅灰色的睡裤，他给他口交。Louis 想 Harry 终究是没法放弃这个，他想要他。在模糊意识的海洋中游动，他记得今天是周二，Harry 有早课，现象学，他甚至连教授名字都记得清楚，在某次晚宴上 Louis 曾遇到过他。他推搡着，屁股撞爬回他身后的 Harry，问，今天不是有早课么，Harry 咬着他的肩膀说他们可以做快一点。Louis 懒洋洋地答应，放任 Harry。他简单地用手指给 Louis 扩张，咬着 Louis 肩头说好紧。那儿近一个月没被使用，当然。拔出手指以后 Harry 寻找安全套，他记起上回 Louis 在他身上用掉了家里的最后一个，稍显尴尬。而 Louis 让他直接进去，他说你可以射在里面，我不介意。

抹上润滑剂，Harry 的阴茎顶开 Louis 的穴口。他搂抱着 Louis 从他身后进入，下身懒洋洋地前后晃动，在半梦半醒间，他们的呻吟与喘息同样暧昧与克制，像幼猫醒来时的叫声，Loo 趴在床尾，被床垫的震动扰醒过一时，睁眼看了他们一眼，满足于他们的重归于好，于是安心地、懒惰地继续睡去。房间外，Harry 的室友也醒来，在弹、或在放早期的德彪西，跟随着重音，Harry 狠击 Louis 的前列腺，温暖的呻吟变调为毫无遮掩的尖声，Louis 才想起来这间公寓的隔音有多糟糕，他咬着手指不想破坏门外动听的《G 大调钢琴三重奏第三乐章》，但 Harry 拉开他的手指，说想听 Louis 为他发出的每一个声音。

他们同时射出来。Louis 的精液喷溅在 Harry 洁白的床单上，像挤上蛋糕的炼奶。Harry 的手滑到 Louis 的耻骨间，伸向前面的床单，手指抹走 Louis 的精液，他舔着自己的手指头就这么将淫秽的体液吞吃入肚，仍旧埋在 Louis 体内的阴茎缓缓拔出，黏湿的龟头压在 Louis 的臀肉间，把余漏的精液涂画在 Louis 的肉穴口，像珍珠。

“留在这里。”Harry 说，同时阴茎轻轻顶进 Louis 的肉穴，浅浅的，像一次不负责的游戏，然后他拔出，坐起身子，“我去做早餐。”离开前他俯身揽过 Louis，亲吻。

Louis 侧躺着，想着 Harry 仅穿一条底裤就裹上围裙在厨房里忙活的模样，他慵懒地给自己快速手淫，然后他继续返回梦中，睡极浅的回笼觉。约莫一刻钟后，他被 Loo 的叫声吵醒。Harry 找来了个床上用的小餐桌，两人份的早餐边还盛着一小盘新鲜的现做猫食。他们和 Loo 窝在被窝里将所有碗盘搜刮干净。吃饱喝足，Harry 又躺下，抓着 Louis 的手臂，说如果今天是周末就好，他不希望这个早晨这么快结束。

但是这样的早晨，是他们过去拥有得无限多的早晨。现在却弥足珍贵。Louis 的脑袋吻着 Harry 的锁骨，他偏过头，去蹭 Harry 的胡茬，说对，他也这么想。磨磨蹭蹭着，他们快到 Harry 要上课的点。他们匆忙换上外衣，Louis 开车送他去学校，分别前又再拖拉地亲吻了数次，直到 Louis 提醒你的那位教授可不好对付，Harry 才不舍地推开了车门。

上班前，Louis 先回家换衣服。五分钟，他最快地换上西装的速度。然而 Louis 在衣帽间脱下他昨夜去 Harry 家时穿的卫衣、将要换上衬衫时，他步入卧室，倒在对于单人而言过大的床上，抓着携带一夜风尘的卫衣，袖口里还有 Harry 家的味道、Harry 的味道。嗅着这个，他真想他，Louis 想。以及，该死的，他忘了拿那件落在 Harry 家的衬衫，这一次全然是他的无意。同样，幸运的，他仍然有一个可以站在 Harry 家门前的借口，那个借口落在 Harry 的家里。

上天眷顾，或更是上天授意、要他们必须见面、必须以软性的方式重归于好。那天，纠结着是否要动用这唯一的登门机会的 Louis 收到 Harry 的来电。在另一头，Harry 说 Loo 不愿意吃饭，无精打采，从前天开始，只有 Harry 耐心地耗时哄它，它才愿意吃下一口。他已经带它看过医生，完全没有问题，只是心理上或许有些问题。

“我想 Loo 想你了，Lou。”Harry 顿了一会，吸一口气，声音突然变得更轻，“如果可以的话，请你来看看它。”

下班以后，他直接奔赴 Harry 的住处。站在门口迎接的 Loo 绝不似 Harry 所描述的毫无生机，它立刻扑上 Louis 的大腿，凭着自己的特权而自由地扯坏 Louis 从裁缝那儿定制的昂贵西装裤，喵喵直叫。Louis 蹲下身，将猫咪抱上大腿，Harry 站在他眼前低头苦笑，说他这几天第一次见 Loo 这么开心。Loo 是个贪心的小魔头，它必须要拥有两个主人的宠爱才肯好好吃饭。

“或许你该经常来。”Harry 说。

所以 Louis 开始频繁造访 Harry 的公寓，他不再需要寻找借口。他最开始需要的那个还躺在 Harry 的床头，那件衬衫。Louis 没带走，他来的时候会穿，披在背心或 T 恤外，留下气味，然后留在 Harry 的床头。

或者说，他的借口是看猫，其实他却是为了看另一只猫。在 Harry 的哀声央求下，Louis 在那里过夜，他们软软绵绵地纠缠、做爱，阴雨连绵，晒不干衣物的日子，备用的床单也不够。但 Louis 要承认，性爱后，Harry 的温度旁，Loo 的叫声里，他睡得很好。快滑进梦里时，他会听到 Harry 亲着他的耳朵，说他也曾经历过同样的事。但，他又说，我知道这不一样，Louis，没有什么能与失去母亲的痛苦相比较，那承载着最大量度的悲伤，我只能试图去帮助你，在你身边，我真的爱你。他说最后一句话时 Louis 已昏昏沉沉，他忘了自己有没有回应过。

后来 Louis 搬来他的笔记本电脑，他的笔记，他越来越多的东西搬进 Harry 的公寓，正如 Harry 当时搬进他的。像是他们彻底回到了冷战以前，回到 Louis 的一切变得不对劲以前，回到 Jay 没有离世前。而 Louis 觉得，仿佛他们永远不会真正地破镜重圆——重圆的破镜间仍然有裂痕。他们还未真正就此谈论过，讨论他们的未来如何。等到 Harry 离开卧室，跑去洗漱、做早餐，或是先赶去上学与打工时，Louis 坐在床脚，摸着 Loo 的尾巴想着这些。

他想着，在 Harry 的无数声“我爱你”之中想着，这样足够吗？你爱我，我爱你，我们心知肚明，但那真的就已经满足了所需条件吗，我真的能够迎接你的爱吗，它真的适宜我吗。咬着 Harry 早上留给他的蛋糕和茶，Louis 想，他还是远远不懂怎么去处理被爱的感觉，这确实是一种让他心神不宁的新鲜创伤。他又想逃离，搜刮所有留在 Harry 家的东西，打包走人，一干二净。那样会让 Harry 再度伤心，Louis 知道。可让 Harry 伤心，那几乎是绝对会发生的事，过去与未来，怎么都无法避免，Louis 自己坚信。

有时候，他去想 Harry 对他说过的那句话，如果 Louis 想要离开、想要分手，他不会阻拦。同样地，Louis 想，如果 Harry 要离开，那么他也不会去阻拦 Harry。他要走，这是万分合理的。他不需要再忍受一个总顾虑太多的医生男友，不需要观察着这个糟糕的男友的情绪，不需要耗费心神地陪伴在他身边。反之，应当是有人追随着 Harry，像黏在他鞋后跟的口香糖，死死胶住他，而不是像 Louis 这样，若即若离，最糟糕的情人。

几乎是在这种想要 Harry、又想为了他好而放他走的纠结之间，Louis 变得更加脆弱。距离他们分居已有一个月，已悄悄融入 Harry 家的 Louis 再开始缓缓退出，他开始变得疏远。没有太多，只是轻微的冷淡，那也能让 Harry 的笑容蒙上一层雾水。Louis 想通，他想让 Harry 更恨他一点，如果恨最终超越了爱，那么在他们分手——如果会，可是 Louis 相信必定会——时，Harry 能够更快地放下，他会更容易轻松地去追随更好的。

但 Harry 几乎就是他的锚，死死牵着 Louis 的爱与依恋，让 Louis 对他的残忍做不到的决绝。他想要 Harry 恨他，想疏远他，同时他还是造访 Harry 的家，说是看猫，其实是为了看他，爱他。他们还会做爱，无法称之为机械式无情感的流程，只是，哪里不对，Louis 是能感觉出的，他知道心思纤细的 Harry 同样体验得到。

夜晚十点，他造访 Harry 的家。坐在沙发上看电脑的 Harry 说你来得正好，Loo 今天特别黏人想和人玩，我要去洗澡，能不能帮我看看猫。Harry 将 Loo 放进 Louis 的臂弯中，然后朝浴室走去。

边哄着那一团毛球，Louis 边坐上沙发。Loo 今天真的格外黏人，头顶一直顶着他的肚子，喵喵狂叫，好像过了今天他们会分离一般，所以它要使出百分百的解数挽留 Louis。

“我又没有要离开，傻瓜 Loo。”玩着猫咪的肉垫，Louis 说。

然后，他抬头，无意瞥到 Harry 电脑屏幕上安静的页面。

它告诉着 Louis，即将毕业的 Harry 想申请远在大洋彼岸的学校。纽约。

* * *

**e**

讽刺的是，现在他们的位置倒装，变成了他想黏住 Harry，做他鞋跟上挥之不去的口香糖。Louis 想要留住他。

为什么又想留住他了？天，你不是一直想让 Harry 走的么。Louis 质问自己。一会儿，他对自己说，对，是该让 Harry 走了，既然他主动想走，那么他不做阻拦。过了一下，Louis 翻身，他的想法也跟着翻转。不该，不该，绝不该让 Harry 离开。他根本不想要 Harry 离开，他根本不想不要 Harry。

他坐起身，披上长外套后拿上车钥匙匆匆下楼，开往 Harry 的家。Louis 顾不上 Harry 有没有在睡。他敲门，等着 Harry 开门，门的另一边传来喧闹的舞曲声，前来应门的是 Harry 的室友。

“Louis 你来得正好，我们在开派对！”对方说。

当然了，他们在开派对，庆祝。庆祝 Harry 即将远走高飞、离开 Louis。他相信纽约完全就是适宜 Harry 的地带。Louis 看到 Harry 正拿着酒杯，在音响旁跟着两三个男孩女孩听着上世纪末的法语电子舞曲共舞。他很快乐，那样的笑容让 Louis 回忆起他们刚相见的夜晚，Harry 蹲在结束互助小组活动的房间外等候他，他大胆地邀约，毫不遮掩他的笑，丝毫没有看见他们未来是怎样甜苦交织地纠缠、Louis 会给他带来什么。他可能在遥想着一种奇迹、奇遇，浪漫，有益。

看到 Louis，像烟花最终消逝、收尾，Harry 的笑容变成下坠的眼角。他愣在原处，背后音响带动的空气震动一阵一阵击打他的 T 恤。没有人停下来质疑 Harry 的反常，所有人都沉浸在欢乐之中。他们像两个在烈阳下冰冻至死的人，对立在两端。但是，Harry 明明是该享受着他周遭所有的阳光的。

很快，Louis 无法再忍受这样的对视。舞曲换了一支，Robyn 的《Dancing On My Own》，几乎让 Louis 觉得自己只是能在舞池角落里偷偷望着 Harry 和别人接吻的人。而他不是，他明明是占着合理位置、能够尽情亲吻他的人。他偏过头，走向 Harry 的卧室。

那里关好了门。Louis 拧开门把，Loo 已站在门边。他走进去，没有抱起它，只是凝视着，然后听到身后的门再度被开启。

Harry，当然只会是 Harry。他卸下酒杯，但头发里还有香槟的味道，迈进房间的步伐沉重。两只脚完全踏入房间。就在门边，他关上了门。

“Lou。”Harry 说。

误以为被叫到的猫应了一声，发现不是自己，它立刻背对着他们走向床底。

那句话快要蹦出他的喉咙，“不要走”。Louis 准备要将它说出口。然后，Harry 的头向后一靠，后脑勺碰上房间吊灯的开关，将灯熄灭。灯一暗，只剩从窗外逃逸进来的微弱光亮，冷调的蓝灰色，照得 Harry 的脸庞照得苍白冷峻，像即将让他的头发闻起来不再有甜的香槟味，而是一层霜气。于是，Louis 想起，几分钟前，Harry 和他人共舞的模样。看上去他和他们关系亲近，Louis 想他们是 Harry 的好友，可任何人的名字他都不知道。他觉得那些不重要。操。他对 Harry 的关心，从来都只迈出了简单一步。Harry 知道他的助理，下属，朋友，公寓的安保，他的庞大家族，他是 Jay 最爱的男孩之一。然而他只知道 Harry 的室友，他发现他连他的名字也叫不出来，他能叫出名字的只有 Harry 的猫的名字，Loo。如果 Loo 换个名字，Louis 问自己，他能记住吗。

他立刻把要挽留 Harry 的决心拆解。根本上，他爱他，那么就不允许他再在他身边度过这样潮湿的生活。曼彻斯特已经足够潮湿了，Harry 是唯一的太阳，他不能坠落，被更潮湿的隐藏。Louis 真的想放 Harry 走，离他遥远，不仅是纽约，可以去更远的加州，在那里有新的生活与新的恋人。Harry 会过得更快乐。

随着他的决心逐步瓦解粉碎，他搂低 Harry，说“Haz”，亲吻，每一秒的厮磨都是折磨。那么，他们又正在做着什么？如果 Louis 要放 Harry 走，他就不应允许他们再进行眼下的这些。他温柔至极地进入 Harry，手指滑过 Harry 的身体每一寸，他是怎样答应他，我会让你变好，却又是怎样击碎了他美好的每一寸。Louis 的手指停留在 Harry 的左胸。心脏是这么小，轻易可以被击穿，正如 Harry 轻松地击穿 Louis 的，只用了一个眼神。而 Harry 的心脏却能容忍那么多伤口。

房间外派对的歌声还在持续作响，Louis 却辨认不出歌曲。他只听到，鼓点，和他们的彼此的心脏节奏一样，嗡嗡作响，紧凑，紧张。Louis 的抽插加快，直到无法再更多的高速，他死死地盯着 Harry，Harry 反用如出一辙的方式注视他，仿佛他们在对彼此质问，眼下的是什么，意味着什么，分手吗，他们的近三年就要灰飞烟灭吗，不是答应了的要让他好吗。

他高潮时的眼睛也不再是过去的全然快乐。Harry 瞪大眼睛，眼角里滑出眼泪，枕头上他歪过头不去看 Louis，同时却搂低在他身上的 Louis 的身子，他们胸口上的纹身紧贴，Harry 无限地唤着“Lou”，仿佛没有寓意的声音，却也是终极的寓意。他当然让 Louis 心疼，只要他一弯下眼角，Louis 都会揪心。他将太多目光给了 Harry，所以全然不顾他身边的人——Louis 可以找这样的借口。可这丝毫不浪漫，“我眼里只有你”一点也不甜蜜，它只会在一瞬美好，往后造成的永远只会是不健康的纠缠关系。

射在 Harry 身体里。Louis 终究没将那句“留下来，不要去纽约”说出口。他躺倒在 Harry 的身边，看宛若崩溃的男孩将头埋进枕头里失声，Louis 伸手去给 Harry 扎头发。Harry 忙碌时总喜欢扎起头发，他在 Louis 书房里写作业，在 Louis 厨房里做蛋糕，他在 Louis 面前，赴约，扎着头发匆匆跑来，说他翘掉了讨论课，不然就要错过 Louis 要远离他三日、去参加学术会议前的最后一面。

而这会是他们真正的最后一面吗？不像，和 Jay 的最后一面，毫无预兆。和 Harry 的最后一面，完全是他们自己一手造成的毁灭。Louis 知道 Harry 要从他生命中彻底缺席，他们过早地迎来这些，他们还说过永远。

扎好 Harry 的头发，Louis 抚摸着那一点从枕头里逃窜出的侧脸，轻声说：“Harry。”

“不要。”闷在羽绒枕里的声音回答，“只是，不要，Lou。”

完完全全，Louis 不懂 Harry 在拒绝什么。不要叫我的名字，不要开口，不要继续在这里，不要带走我的猫，不要离开，不要分手，还是不要留下，不要再继续伤我的心。同样，全部的，Louis 都懂，是上述的一切，它们汇集融合。

在心中，他却对自己说，Harry 要他不要留下，不要再伤他的心。所以，他想那句没有谜底的“不要，Lou”成为他们之间最后的一句话。Louis 起身，穿上他的外衣，动作迟钝。他抱起无辜的 Loo，它一直见证着他们之间的变幻，从甜最终走到了苦。Louis 亲吻 Loo 的头顶，然后将它放下，要放在 Harry 枕边，替代 Louis 的位置，而它的爪子死死抓着 Louis 的衬衫。

接着，Louis 俯身，他的一只腿曲上 Harry 的小床。又一次，他叫了 Harry 的名字，那让 Harry 忽然颤抖起身子。Louis 试图用亲吻平息，他吻着 Harry 的头发，耳朵，脸颊，肩膀，背部，手臂，仿佛这样能哄他平静，吻他全然没有痛苦。

边吻，他边说：“Harry，我爱你。你可以怀疑，或不确定。我不知道我还能说什么挽救什么，但我真的爱着，也会永远爱着你。”

Louis 吻到 Harry 的玫瑰，几乎像把匕首扎进他的喉咙。

* * *

**f**

告别之夜的轮廓还清晰着，细节却已模糊。忘记了他如何鼓起勇气，将所有的留恋抵挡，走出 Harry 的房间，穿过盈满舞曲的走廊，离开 Harry 的家。他是如何迈开步伐的？ Louis 只记得他不知怎么回到自己公寓的阳台，威士忌瓶晃到他的脚边，手指里又夹着烟。他头晕，却又看了点书，以任何方式分散注意力，然后走向卧室。在床上，他轻轻摇晃，伸向床头要烟，摸到 Harry 遗落在他家的发带，愣了一会，他将发带绞在手腕上。

“Harry。”Louis 对着空荡荡的房间说。

他想起他的衬衫还落在 Harry 家。现在不再能成为他的借口。他不再能回去。

发带圈在 Louis 的手腕上，伴着他的手表，一天又一天。他想，再多几个一天一天，半年以后，一年以后，Harry 在纽约，或者哪里，他根本不需要他，他彻底忘掉他，有新的男朋友或女朋友。Harry 的性瘾呢？这下 Louis 倒觉得 Harry 的感觉对了，它能把 Louis 的心思牵制在 Harry 那儿。但那远不是唯一一个因素。没有它，Louis 明明也会在他身边。

那么，Louis 呢？他在室外的冷风中咬着烟的尾巴，最后一截，心想他不会如 Harry 那么好。他临近三十，不如那些年轻人，他们对他人的热情点燃得是如此轻松，他的戒备很多，防备很重，骨头也懒，比起谈感情，他仍旧更倾向仅维持着简单不过的肉体关系。现在他试过了，认真谈一段恋爱，而他搞砸了，他将应被珍视、他也珍视着的人伤得很重，他要退回舒适区，继续最空白的、纯粹的肉体交欢。如果没有纯粹的爱，也没有纯粹的恨，那么，至少可以有纯粹的什么都没有，没有爱与恨，没有任何感情。

然而他尝试，他失败。Louis 靠在陌生人的肩头，他们和 Harry 相仿的年纪，他们在小店里打工，和 Harry 一样；他们有的人和 Harry 在同一个学校；他们有人说想要去美国念书，哦，又是一个 Harry。听着男孩的呼吸，Louis 忽然听到对方说，“现在要去酒店了吗？”他们迫不及待，想被 Louis 用愉悦的方式瓦解——这却和 Harry 不一样。Jay 离开后的一星期，傍晚，他们在河边散步，盘腿并肩坐在堤岸，Louis 的侧脸贴着 Harry 的大臂，然后 Harry 的手臂绕过背后圈住 Louis，他说你看起来不好，如果哭也没问题。他一点也不急躁，在 Louis 的一次摇头以后，不再多说什么，仅仅是让自己聆听着 Louis 呼吸的节律，试图在稳定的节奏中找到答案，从这样的细微之处知晓 Louis 的状态至少维持着可以前行的良好。偶尔，他亲吻 Louis 的皮肤。Louis 扎进 Harry 的胸口。那段时间，Harry 身上甜味剂一般的果香换成了忧郁的橙花。Louis 嗅着橙花的味道，他第一次如此清晰地感觉到他需要怜悯、呵护与保护，全都是他不曾追求或不曾承认的。恰好，那时他将他不愿承认需要的这些全数拥有。

丢下那些男孩，Louis 返回自己的公寓。对着电梯间里的镜子，他观察着自己。临近三十，远不能大谈衰老，皱纹只不过是生长的自然痕迹，但端详镜面里的另一个他，他确定有什么在老去。紧接着，他想到，Harry 仿佛不会老去。他知道因为什么，容貌并非判断衰老的标志，而是热情。并非针对某一特定对象的“热情”，而是对一切都具有普适性。他的礼仪到位，行动谨慎，心思缜密，全不似 Harry 的，怀具一腔也不知道在哪培育来的旺盛的热情，闯在这个世界里，全速往前走，割开空气，百分百地去爱，百分百地敢，百分百地不怕失望，百分百地不留后路，也百分百地过分单纯，百分百要被割伤，来自 Louis 这样的坏人。

电梯到达 Louis 所在的楼层，门开了又关，Louis 靠在原地。有告诉过 Harry 吗，好像没有。从来没有告诉过 Harry，屡次，他一个人在电梯里，他想起 Harry那天跑上他家门，在这间电梯里的眼泪，自虐般自我剖析般的告白，咸味的、他们的第一个亲吻。没有告诉 Harry，想到那天的所有，他几乎可以详尽描摹的细节，可勾画的细节和不可描述的感受，他的心便狂跳，双手插进口袋寻求急速的冷静，鞋底在地上打出无序的节拍。某种对人和对人类关系的长久失望，使 Louis 不再对这些两人关系、爱恋情感，或，怎样称呼都好，总之，他不抱有希望。他会怀疑，起点便是最高点，这是一场蹦极。然后他们会飞速下沉，风撞在脸上，就连叫喊声也要被痛苦刮走。他不相信那些，不相信一加一大于一，不相信两个人总比一个人好。但是想到他们在一起的那天，甚至，往前推，想到他在互助小组上初遇见 Harry 的那天，他的第一个“Hi”的音节响在房间里的那秒，想到这个，Louis 的心中荡起一串微甜的旋律，他仍然还是想相信 Harry，相信爱，相信他们的关系不会是他固然认为的一场加速行进的下坡路之行，相信 Harry 的酒窝。

电梯下降，如果 Louis 不需要它，那么有人需要它。同样地，对 Harry，也是如此。Louis 被再带到一楼，他和安保打招呼，再蹿进只分离了数分钟的夜色中。今天他出门得很早，结束工作就奔赴酒吧，而未回家更换外衣。所以在一串搭讪、暧昧、搂肩、拒绝流程，以及未完成的返家以后，天色还早，街角的书店仍未关门。散步的 Louis 路过书店的橱窗，对着悬挂在内的一张旧世界地图，他驻足。他想到 Harry 要去的纽约，他想到他们曾在的巴西，他用目光测量大洋的距离，他用身侧感受流过他身边的人群。很快，在未来，Harry 也将不在 Louis 的眼前人生中在场，他将去 Louis 不再知晓的任何一片境地，将成为人群中不具名的一员、几十亿人口中渺小的一个、Louis 回忆里的一抹身影。Harry 的现存与死亡，或许对 Louis 来说将成为一片未知，反过来，他的存在于否，对于 Harry 也是一个谜。但是一个不重要的谜。想到这个，Louis 心中的悲哀深切而剧烈。

他继续没有目的地向前走，听到路人在讨论曼市德比。Louis 又想到了，那个夏天，Harry 喜欢的球员转会，甚至不是退役，刚得知消息的他们正走在街上，然后 Harry 蹲在红绿灯杆下哭。Harry 非常爱哭。那让 Louis 残忍地想要嘱托谁，如果哪一天他发生了什么，可不可以转告不再与他有联系的 Harry 一声。他不知道自己行动的意图是什么，也不愿去琢磨，只是想要最后和 Harry 产生关联，即便那不会是直接的关联。但如果 Harry 为他哭——Louis 确定 Harry 会的，即便 Harry 会恨他——那么也是一种最后的关联。

那群走过他的年轻人，朝他吹着口哨，大胆地调情，提示 Louis 他的姿态仍然吸引着年轻的人，而也在警示他，那不可能是永恒。他会衰老，不仅是心灵，而是真实的皮囊美丽的退场。谁都不能否认，容貌是他自如畅行的这片场域的利器，而 Louis 终有一天失去它。他会孤独。

显然，Louis 早已将这个未来的事实作为命运来接受。他消化它，依恋它，直到那个真正的依恋对象出现，Harry。Harry 完全撞碎 Louis 试图筑起的围墙——他原想要将自己牢牢圈在围墙以内，与孤独和解、共处。Harry 打破，他让外部或甜或苦的空气流进来，几乎是在 Louis 的心房上跳圆舞，即使他知道 Harry 的舞步很笨拙。他旋转着，将 Louis 的心脏和头脑变得眩晕，Louis 卸下防备，他开始留情、眷恋、不舍，开始和真正的世界产生紧密关联，Harry 则是那个联结点。

Louis 没法再接受孤独。他知道。

但是他要接受，他必须面临孤独的这个事实。他知道。

或许是肌肉记忆，他漫无目的地、仿佛蒙上眼地深夜散步，却最终导向了 Harry 家前。Louis 抬头，他看不见 Harry 房间的亮光。距离他闯入派对、走入 Harry 的房间、他们最后一次做爱，已经近一个月。他想，Harry 有可能已经搬走、不想让 Louis 找到，因为他说过，“不要，Lou”，他不想要再见 Louis、再有更多的痛苦施加在他之上。

但是 Louis 还记得，他们在一起的时候从不是一片阴郁。即使后来他们冷战、争吵，即使 Louis 侧躺背对着 Harry、拥有无穷思绪，即使他确定 Harry 想得同样多、甚至更多，只是他不说。但两人牵手的日子总归是甜大于苦，即便那种甜是朦胧的或微酸的，也仍然是甜的。

他记得他们在 Harry 家楼下吻了很久，酒精让彼此的脸颊都红润着，Harry 粉红的酒窝格外好看。他将 Louis 紧紧搂住，他们发硬的下身相抵、随着亲吻而摩擦着，Harry 嬉笑着说他们这周做了好多次，他真的不该再做了，会有瘾，但是是对你成瘾，Lou，而不是对性成瘾。他说，对你成瘾，这是快乐，而不是性瘾那样的……jouissance，他使用了这个拉康创造的法语词。他翻过 Louis 书架上的书。

Louis 点燃一根烟，踏上通往 Harry 家的楼梯。他不知道为什么要这么做。或许只是在抓住那时的记忆，回溯着，同时向前走着，让现今与过去交叠，好像他还能快乐地走上这段台阶，好像他还拥有着 Harry。

然后 Harry 抱起他，他们跌跌撞撞地走上楼梯，吱吱呀呀。到门口，Harry 将他压在门上，他的声音凌厉又温顺，说我渴望在这儿操你，Lou。Louis 的头脑被一股被人需要的甜蜜泡得失去理智，他点点头，须臾间裤子便被 Harry 迅速脱下，Harry 毫不犹豫地给他口交，嘴里的酒精味覆上 Louis 性器的腥汗味。然后 Harry 在楼梯间里抱起 Louis 快速操了他，楼下的纹身店那时还在营业，人来人往，于是 Harry 用亲吻堵住 Louis 的呻吟，而他们肉体的碰撞在狭小的空间里发出响亮的节奏。他得到允许，射在 Louis 身体里，掏出钥匙，抱着挂在他身上的 Louis 回到家中。将 Louis 放在床上，然后 Harry 说他累了，懒得动，换你操我好不好，Lou。Louis 找出润滑剂，轻轻拍着四肢着床的 Harry 的屁股顶了进去。他骂 Harry 是小混蛋，只懂要自己快乐，有力气就在楼梯口要操别人，累了就要人操他。Harry 在肉穴被顶撞的同时转过头，说难道你不觉得快乐吗。Louis 当然快乐，他的声音，他的抱怨，他的喘气，全都是带着笑意的。

现在，Louis 走到 Harry 家门前，一个人。他下意识想要敲门，那是习惯的动作。门的另外一边仿佛是另一个世界，他无权打扰也不该打扰。天，就留 Harry 的世界在那里吧，不会再有阴天，艳阳高照，一片金色。那么他可以可怜可怜 Louis 吗？他趴在 Harry 家的门板上，企图去聆听另一头的动静。或许 Harry 其实在家里，他只是在客厅，他在琴房，在厨房，浴室，或者在卧室，只是不想开灯。Louis 渴望听到任何动静，比如让所有人头疼的桌椅移动时的尖锐声响，沉闷的脚步声，轻微的乐曲音，它们都是 Harry 的呼吸声。

还有，Loo，那只猫。Louis 渴望听到它的叫声。他想过 Harry 为什么要给它取名为“Loo”，给一个和 Louis 自认为与他完全不相像的动物，明明 Harry 是更像猫的那一个。除了 Harry 需要一个能确定不会离开他的 Loo，还有，在行为、性格与自己更相像的宠物上施加情人的名字，他像是要将他们缠绵在一起，他们二者在一体上交叉、互补，即使那只是一个名字，即使那只是一只普通的动物，但象征着他与他，贴在了一起。而大概 Harry 早在 Loo 身上看到了暗示这个的一面——那只猫缺了他们中的谁都过得不好。他需要他们两个，才能安稳地将脑袋搭在爪子上睡得好。Loo 不是 Harry 或 Louis 之中谁的隐喻，而是他们的 _关系_ 的换喻。

他想到它。它立刻走向他。柔软的黑色尾巴滑过 Louis 的小腿肚，小脑袋不断推挤着 Louis 的脚踝，那感觉熟悉而陌生。侧身抵在门板上的 Louis 小心地低头，没错，不会有谁再有那对翠绿的、仿佛早就洞悉他们两人的大眼睛。

“Loo。”Louis 叫它。

同一瞬间，他抬起头，知道 Harry 就在附近，他不会放任 Loo 不管。他可以看烦了、厌恶了这只猫身上属于 Louis 的那部分，受够了这个作为他们关系的换喻，但 Harry 也绝不可能弃之不顾。Harry 永远不是这样的人。

Louis 看到 Harry。他站在通向更高楼层的楼梯台阶上，穿着黑色紧身裤，与轻薄的白 T 恤，踩着黑色的滑板鞋，半身处在暗影中。他的腰间系着浅蓝色的衬衫。上帝，衬衫上绣着的“L.T.”在楼梯间的暗黄灯光下闪耀着，Louis 辨识出 Harry 腰上的正是他落在他家、永远拿不回来的衬衫。

他看到 Harry 喉结滚动，咽下口水。

“它喜欢去楼顶玩。所以我要带它上去。”Harry 一步步走下楼梯，“不太安全，我知道。但它就喜欢一些小冒险。”

走出黑暗，Harry 置于光亮下，到达 Louis 面前。现在，Louis 完完全全看清了 Harry 的容貌。他没有改变太多，没有浓重的黑眼圈或下垂的眼袋，Harry 永远是光亮的，但憔悴的印记在他的面容上清晰可捉。

Harry 突然低下头，不去看 Louis，而是望他们脚边的 Loo。被梳向脑后的头发跟着动作垂到眼前。Louis 看到，Harry 剪掉了他的长发。

他的心中猛然一痛，即便不知道 Harry 剪掉他们的缘由。

“你剪掉了你的长发。”Louis 说出他的所见。

他们的对话是多么古怪，一个谈猫，一个谈头发，没有一句问好。

“捐给了慈善机构。”Harry 回答。

“那是剪掉它的原因吗？”Louis 继续问。他想要逼问，逼 Harry 说出一个与他相关联的答案，听到 Harry 说他还想着他，即便是残忍的那一面，“和我没有关系吗？”

“Louis，在留长发时我就想到了哪天把它捐出去。”

如同，Harry 冷淡地告诫 Louis，别想太多，我的生活已经和你撇清，不要试图在我的生活里寻找你的影响、你的印记。

Loo 现在蹭到了 Harry 脚边。Harry 蹲下，抱起它，用鼻子撞湿漉漉的猫鼻，然后将 Loo 紧紧抱在怀里，Louis 不知道那是否是喜欢保持距离感的猫咪所讨厌的紧密程度。但 Harry 仍然抱得很紧，像他只能抓住它、所以不能放开它。

他的鼻子一吸，然后下巴顶上 Loo 脑袋两耳间。Harry 继续开口，睫毛在黄色灯光下闪成金黄色，而他要说的话却又是淡蓝的忧郁。

“操，Louis，你知道，你当然知道这和你有关。本来我想留得更长。你离开的那晚我立刻剪掉了头发。”他的声音开始变质，原先的冷静与坚韧转而直下变为不可复原的碎裂，“但我知道剪掉它意味不了什么。新生活？不，Lou，从来都没有新生活。生活只是一条长河，每个部分都处在一起相连着，无论它们是……好的，还是坏的。”

“但是你已经不需要我。你有新生活。”Louis 只敢看 Harry 怀里的 Loo。不是害怕 Harry，他只是感觉到把上一句话说出来要消耗他身体的多少次恐惧的颤抖，“而且，Harry，你还有纽约。你要走。你根本不需要我。”

“谁告诉你我要去纽约？”

“你的笔记本电脑。我看到了你想申请纽约的大学。”

“这就是你和我分手的原因么？”

他紧张地咽了口唾沫，“你知道那不是唯一的原因。”向后一靠，Louis 的肩胛骨抵在 Harry 的家门上，他像是抓住浮木一般紧紧抵着它，他的腹部紧到近乎疼痛，“只是，Harry，我们的关系已经经不起你的离开。我会崩溃。我真的受不了你会跑到我面前，笑着告诉我你拿到了那边的录取，你要离开我，同时你又要我们继续维持这种……已经残缺的关系。我真的会崩溃，Haz。”

“那么你考虑过我么？”Harry 走近两步，怀里的 Loo 的温度抵在 Louis 的胸前，“它呢？你考虑过它么？”

“我他妈的当然考虑过你，Harry！”Louis 为自己辩护，他想，他甚至考虑 Harry 更多，“你看不到我让你多么痛苦和难过吗？你根本不用过这样的生活，Harry。我是在放你走。我让你走是因为我爱你。操。”

“但是你没有考虑过，我想着你会难过我也会崩溃，Louis！你从来就没有考虑过这个！”

控诉 Louis 的那句话，Harry 是吼出来的。他从未见过 Harry 的这副模样，即便在他们之前鲜少的争吵中也从未出现过。Harry 的声音是凶猛的兽，而他的眼睛全红，外圈的通红像受伤的血痕，激动时晃动的碎发落至额前，凌乱地搭在眉骨上。

Louis 想去触碰，抚掉那即将滑出眼眶的，整理齐那头他生疏的而十分漂亮的短发，但他没敢伸手，他不知道“不敢”是源于害怕 Harry 少见的、所以一露出便格外猛烈的怒火，还是怕 Harry 一碰就碎。身体间，Loo 也抬起头瞪大眼睛望着 Harry，被吓到。

在它想爬出 Harry 窒息的怀抱、爬向 Louis 那边时，Harry 放松了臂膀的力道。与此同时他侧过头，面对楼梯间墙壁上的涂鸦，不让 Louis 看到他的眼泪。Louis 清晰地闻见橙花的味道，Harry 的颈侧又匍匐着这忧郁的滋味，他想他的男孩不会再是甜味的了，他永远不会在他的怀抱里放软、发甜。

Harry 转回头，脸颊上的泪痕让 Louis 痛苦难忍。他想要搂住 Harry，轻拍他的脊背，安慰，但或许每一个来自 Louis 的触碰在 Harry 身上却是深刻的刀伤。

而 Harry，他用力吸鼻涕，咽下一口唾液，然后靠近 Louis，他的脑袋落上 Louis 的肩膀，仿佛不能再支撑更多，Harry 将力气完全卸在 Louis 身上。像猫鼻一样湿哒哒的鼻头就蹭在 Louis 的颈侧动脉处，他说抱歉，然后打响一个哭嗝。

Louis 伸出手，从 Harry 的两边试着去搂他，力道宛若夜晚照在海面上的月光。

“我还是想留在这里。曼彻斯特，伦敦，伯明翰， _沃特福德，_ _Digberth_ _，曼斯菲尔德，_ _Albion_ _的任何一处。_ 我不想离开。”他这会儿还忽然哼起《Albion》里的歌词，“不要批评我，Louis。我不愿走是因为妈妈和姐姐，只有这里才是我的家。但是你知道，也是因为你，我根本不想离开你，Lou。”

“但是你在我身边……”

“我在你身边很好。我知道我很好。这怎么能只有你的单方面的判断？而你离开的那天我就感冒了。我一个人躺在床上想到之前你是怎么照顾我。操你的，Lou。”

他们在一起后，Harry 经历过一次严重的感冒。谁让他非初雪天要趴在阳台上做。第二天他就感冒了。Louis 边嘲笑着年轻人的身体还不敌他，却又请了半周的假、推掉所有的预约，只为了照顾他。

记起他们怀中被压得喘不过气的 Loo，Harry 拉开他们距离。

“还有 Loo，”他说，“它之前生病了，去了医院。我和它都离不开你，Lou。”

他低下头，他弓起腰，他的吻是那么轻地、不会伤害人、仿佛也从没有被伤过一般，落在 Louis 的嘴角边。Harry 琢磨着，等 Louis 的回应，柔软的唇肉摩擦 Louis 嘴边的绒毛，在皮肤相叠的间隙，他说我需要你，你对我好，语气轻柔又坚定，容不下 Louis 的一声反驳。猫爬上 Louis 的肩膀。

在那儿，Loo 蹭着 Louis 的耳朵，布满倒刺的舌头伸长来舔他耳后的头发。Harry 的嘴唇开始印上 Louis 的，看到 Loo 在忙碌什么，他说，“看看它多爱你。不要离开，Lou。”

他们的胸口相贴，两具心脏的跳动声相撞，砰砰作响。Louis 深吸气，将 Harry 口中的气息收入自己嘴中。他想到 Harry 每一次在他醒来，说“我爱你”时，是那么虔诚，仿佛不掺杂恨与忧郁的爱，响亮心跳声洒在他的床单上。Louis 总是沉默，因为他认为自己不值得那么多，那么好。然后 Harry 的头轻柔地抵在他头上，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，他吻 Louis，清晨烦人的口气 Louis 也不介意，因为 Harry 的又一声“我爱你”是那么动听，在他的心尖旋转。

他的下巴轻轻向前凑，回应 Harry 的吻，然后 Harry 的嘴唇撞了回来，他欣喜于 Louis 的主动，欣喜于，他们还没有放弃。Harry 用一边手臂托着 Louis 的臀部，另一边伸进他的裤子口袋要钥匙。他转开公寓的门，抱着 Louis，还有 Louis 肩上的 Loo，走进屋里。

将 Loo 放下，Harry 没有将他抱进他的卧室。他们倒上沙发，今天随手反扣在扶手上的书被 Harry 拍落在地，Louis 心疼起要在书脊生长的裂纹。开口，他要责备 Harry 对书籍的不负责，而 Harry 用鼻梁顶着他的嘴唇，要他噤声。他滑动身子，头发摩擦 Louis 衣服上的褶皱，滑进 Louis 的臂弯。

“我们会将所有都修补好。我保证，Lou。”

躺在 Louis 胸口上，Harry 举起 Louis 的手，触摸他皮肤的毛孔，纹理，毛发，顺着皮下的血管下滑，指腹碰着 Louis 手腕的纹身，他想要感受的却似乎不是这个，而是，他要感受 Louis 脉搏的跳动。他仰起头，卷曲的发尾擦过 Louis 的下巴。那双翠色的眼睛像又一次染上了夏日金色的烟火。

Louis 失焦，几乎迷失在 Harry 绿色的眼睛里。如果要给颜色寻找意义，蓝色似乎永远与忧伤等同，而在绿色那里却永远留存着希望。Harry 永远保留着希望与生机，在 Louis 要扎根于心中的绝望孤独之处时，朝他伸手。Harry 扬起下巴，要去亲吻 Louis 沉思时紧绷的下颌，问他在想什么。在短暂的问句中流淌着清晰可辨的颤抖。他在紧张，他在害怕。Louis 记起 Harry 说，首先，将他当作一个人来看待。人终是可以攻破的，希望同样。Harry 真的永远保留着那抹绿色吗，真的不会有哪一天，完完全全殆尽么。

现在，他不想去触碰那个答案。他只能在感受希望仍存时把握它，拥抱它，不问它还剩多少。如果可以，回报它，培养它，滋养它。薄纱般的轻语自然地流出口。他说，我在想着我害怕孤单，我在想着爱你，那多么轻易，又多么困难。

盘踞在他怀里的热量柔柔地拱着他。我们会想办法让它不困难，只要你在爱着我就好，Lou。Louis 听到 Harry 说。系在男孩腰间的衬衫，所打的结一下一下蹭他的腹部。Louis 的手臂更紧地抱着 Harry，几乎到了热量叠加、炙热烫手的地步。他回到那个河边的、橙花味的傍晚，Jay 离开后的一星期，他清晰地感知到，想要被怜悯、被呵护、被保护。他对着怀中的 Harry 重复了一次，我不想再感到孤单，我想要被爱。要坦白这个，害怕孤独的脆弱、渴望被爱的痛苦，甚至比建立独身的坚强更需要能冲破一切的勇气。Louis 甚至觉得，他不敢再说第二次，真的。他希望 Harry 已将字字清晰地收入心中。

躺在他心口的 Harry 将耳朵更近地贴在 Louis 的心脏前，他说你真紧张，你的心跳很响，你可以不必那么害怕，可以卸下防备，坦承你想要被爱。我知道你想要被爱，无论你是否开口。所以，我永远会给你你想要的，无论你是否意识到，你想要。轻松一点拥有我吧，Lou。

温暖的空气里，Harry 在 Louis 的怀里渐渐睡去。Louis 望着 Harry 的公寓，墙角的 Loo 开始打盹，另一边，音响还提示着他他们分别那天的余痛，墙上的时钟走时的秒针咔咔作响，时间毫不可追的往前推，推向他们的衰老，但只要怀具着武器与之抵抗，那么人终究可以是自由。可以是拒绝将时间量化、拒绝将时间归入空间思考的绵延，也可以，简单一点，用爱抵抗。瞬间，Louis 觉得疗伤的、柔和的光线撒播在所有器物、所有角落、所有尘埃中，在 Harry 的体温边，Loo 的呼噜声中，他想，他找回了他自己，再简单不过：渴望每一个眉头被关注，渴望每一个情绪被捕捉，渴望被一个人记住，渴望被一个人拥有，渴望被一个人深爱。他吻了吻 Harry 的眉骨，在眉尾藏了一声“我爱你，我想要被你永远爱着”。听到声响的 Harry 对着空气说了些 Louis 无法辨识的絮语，然后他的头更深地缩进 Louis 怀抱中。他们蜷进沙发中。Louis 明白，那里自有只属于他们的一片自由天地。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实在写完以后我不太想将它发出来。甚至可以说，我有点恨我写了这样一个故事。  
> 按艾布拉姆斯的文学活动四要素，作者与作品间的关系，我和我写的虚构小说之间具有怎样的关系，我知道自己不可避免地将自己的某些观念渗透进文本中，角色中，该渗透多少，不能太多，至少在写同人时我不想太多。因为这是同人。我想要克制。  
> 但是你可以清晰地读到，在这篇里，我渗透了太多。这几乎恼人。  
> 但不想给自己太多负担，同时，我还是保持“写都写了”“写同人是为了一时的爽”原则，把它发出来。并且，我也不想让自己写作时的劳累、积极永远埋在暗地，只有我一个人知道。
> 
> 这篇文的动机有几个：一，深夜读 stylinsoncity 老师的《come as you are》，我很喜欢里面想伸手时又收手的 Louis，也想自己写一个（？）；二，写作前奶奶病重，关于亲人离世，想了很多；最后，那段时间我停药，再失眠严重，失眠时总想很多，醒来后总想写点稍微正经的东西。  
> 另外，和小茗早在八月时就……想要计划这个后续。当时说，后续换 H 拯救 L 吧，但都不知道要怎么展开，遂放弃。  
> 在前记里写到“给小茗”，但是并没有什么微妙的隐含寓意。我并没有想，让她从这篇中知道我的情感观，或什么，这些不是。只是，反正这篇一开始就是给她，和很多篇一样。  
> 那天她和我说她最喜欢的颜色是绿色，我很惊讶，因为我最喜欢的是蓝色。  
> 大概她就是我蓝色忧郁中的绿色希望吧。  
> 我爱你。


End file.
